Años de más
by sasunaru-mvc
Summary: Dobe llegaste, agradéceme que tenga la paciencia para esperarte dijo sasuke con una de sus clásicas sonrisas./Sasuke-teme creéme que eso es algo que debes agradecerle a tu edad, contestó el blondo acompañado de una risa./Así, que solo debo agradecer eso? eh naruto?. El que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados no ayudaba al hecho de querer ocultar la creciente erección del mayor. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

La campana sonó dando así finalizada las clases de ese día. La mayoría de alumnos salieron a los pocos segundos hablando sobre los exámenes que se aproximaban por el fin del bimestre, mientras que dos alumnos seguían acostados sobre sus pupitres, aparentemente durmiendo.

Naruto será mejor irnos - dijo un muchacho azabache de piel pálida y profundos ojos negros, bastante atractivo a la vista de cualquier persona - aparte no querrás llegar tarde a la cita con tu _amorcito_, recuerda que si le haces esperar tanto tal vez ni lo encuentres, ten en cuenta que no es un jovencito de 17 años – termino diciendo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, que mas que transmitir confianza, inspiraba mas terror e incomodidad.

Que risa Sai, desde cuando acá eres gracioso – respondió un joven rubio, de grandes y hermosos ojos azules, los cuales podían transmitir una picardía y pureza sin igual, tenía un color de piel acanelado, y en el rostro tenia marcas que simulaban ser bigotes, los cuales en vez de verse fuera de lugar, le hacían ver al rubio más atractivo y hasta exótico – además mi Sasuke no es un anciano para que estés diciendo esas cosas – terminó diciendo el blondo con un puchero en el rostro, haciéndolo ver demasiado lindo.

¿Que no es un anciano Naru?, pues yo no creo que con la edad que tiene se le considere un adolescente, mira soy tu amigo y como consejo te digo que mejor ya vayas a tu cita antes que al bastardo se le ocurra dejarte invalido por llegar tarde, si me entiendes claro – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa picara.

Idiotaaaa¡ cómo puedes decir eso – dijo el kitsune todo sonrojado – si sasuke me deja invalido o no ese no es tu problema pervertido, mejor fíjate en tu novio, tampoco creo que a gaara le agrade el estar esperando, no olvides lo que te hizo la ultima vez – sai solo pudo poner una cara de total terror al recordar los gustos sadomasoquistas de su pareja, aun tenia las marcas de su último encuentro.

Bueno, pensándolo bien creo que mejor me voy yendo _ dijo el pelinegro casi corriendo hacia la puerta del salón _ nos vemos narutoooo.

Esperaaaa¡ sai idiota espérame que he dicho¡ _ el blondo salió corriendo tras su amigo _ kyaaaa que no me dejes solo¡ _ dijo llegando al lado de su amigo.

Naruto lo último que quiero es que terminemos caminando con una almohada pegada a nuestro culo, así que mejor nos damos prisa y nos evitamos futuros problemas ok? _ Sai si que se veía desesperado, algo único de ver para el rubio _ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ¿enserio le tienes tanto miedo a gaara? _ respondió el rubio.

Sai solo pudo enviarle una mirada de total asombro a su amigo _ Naruto, creo que no me has entendido, acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te conté la última vez _ el pelinegro parecía a punto de arrancarse los cabellos _ Gaa-chan es un amor cuando quiere, pero cuando se "alegra" demasiado se le da por transformarse en un tal shukaku o no sé quién, no me digas que a sasuke no le pasa algo igual.

Naruto se puso a recordar que efectivamente cuando su novio se ponía un poco eufórico o se enfurecía se le daba por adquirir unos ojos rojos y hasta parecía que tenían aspas en ellas. Era algo realmente confuso, pero en fin, así quería a su teme. EL TEMEEEE¡ _ grito el blondo _ Sai te veo el lunes, no te olvides que me estoy quedando el fin de semana contigo, así que si mi mamá te llama, ya sabes que decirle, ok? _ terminó de decir a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el paradero del autobús.

Si, no te preocupes Naru_chan, si me llama Kushina_san le diré lo que acordamos, me debes una eh¡, que te diviertas estos días con el bastardo _ dijo el pelinegro acompañado de una de sus características sonrisas _ usa preservativo¡. El rubio al escuchar eso solo pudo sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de curiosos que se encontraban pasando por ahí _ Cállateeeee maldito¡, mejor toma ese consejo para ti¡ _ contestó Naruto mientras subía al autobús que le llevaría al encuentro con su teme.


	2. Chapter 2

Si me pagaran cada vez que el dobe llega tarde, ya sería millonario – dijo un azabache bastante enojado sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque.

Ya era de noche, la bulla de los coches y de las personas que paseaban por el parque era bastante fuerte. Todo se debía a la semana del festival de la ciudad de Konoha. Durante 7 días se realizaban diferentes eventos, gracias a kami-sama estaban viernes, así que dos días más y terminaba lo que para sasuke era un martirio.

Uchiha Sasuke, empresario, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de Japón. El junto a su hermano mayor manejaban Uchiha Corp., una empresa dedicada al campo tecnológico y hotelero. De por si sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo, media aproximadamente 1.85, de piel muy blanca, cuerpo escultural, portador de unos ojos negros y cabellera azabache con matices azules.

Ahora la pregunta sería que hace un tipo como este a mitad de la noche, solo y con una cara de querer cargarse al mundo.

Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla: esperaba a alguien, y no a cualquiera, no claro que no. El motivo de su mal humor y paciencia, que ya llegaba a su límite por cierto, era un rubio ojiazul de preparatoria.

Usuratonkachi si no apareces ahora juro que me las pagaras – susurró el pelinegro. Ya no soportaba las miradas nada discretas que le daban algunas señoritas. No sabía si quedarse sentado o irse a buscar el mismo a ese dobe. Sería mejor que el rubio apareciera, porque la segunda idea se le estaba haciendo demasiada tentadora. Aun más cuando una joven se le acerco para hacerle _compañía_.

Hola guapo – dijo una bella chica de ojos y cabellos castaños, la muchacha se sentó al lado de sasuke y de una manera poco disimulada se levanto la falda que ya de por si era bastante corta. Vamos cariño, dime tu no nombre – mencionó con una sonrisa coqueta. Por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, el hombre era muy atractivo y se veía a todas luces que era alguien importante; el porte, la ropa y la joyería no podían decir lo contrario.

Sasuke no le contestó en ningún momento a la castaña, lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una completa cara de indiferencia. Se estaba haciendo tarde y lo único que deseaba era ver a su dobe.

Oye no me escuchaste, vamos no seas tímido – siguió hablando la chica. Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más cómodo – dijo a la vez que se acercaba al ojinegro y le ponía sus manos encima de una de las rodillas del azabache.

Bien su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite, el hecho que su novio no apareciera mas la presencia de una loca que parecía que lo violaría en cualquier momento hizo que su humor empeorara.

Oyeee acaso eres sordo – la voz de la chica era tan chillona que le hacía acordar a su amiga sakura. Respóndeme por favor _ dijo a la vez que la distancia con el azabache se hacia mínima. Hey cari….

Sasuke temeeeeee¡ _ tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se voltearon ante el estruendoso ruido que hizo un rubio _ lo siento teme el bus en el que iba se malogró y bueno _ dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus características sonrisas.

Dobe _ fue lo único que pude decir sasuke mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el ojiazul _ te tardaste usuratonkachi, por un momento pensé en irme e irte a buscar, aparte que una loca me está acosando desde hace rato _ dijo lo ultimo con un tono de voz bajo.

Ehhhh. Quien? _ Naruto no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer hasta que esta se acercó a ellos.

Cariño quien es él? _ preguntó la castaña al ojinegro a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de sasuke con sus delgados brazos.

Teme? _ sasuke solo pudo mirarlo como diciéndole "esto es tu culpa dobe".

Acaso es tu hijo?, claro que debe serlo si es tan guapo como su padre, aunque no se parece mucho a ti que digamos. Pero eso no importa, aun así sigue siendo una ternurita _ menciono la chica con una sonrisa superficial.

Naruto puso una cara de total asombro, no podía creer que esa mujer pensara que su novio podría ser su padre, aunque bueno no la podía culpar, a pesar de que su teme se veía más joven de la edad que tenia, aun así la diferencia de edad era muy marcada.

Creo que se está equivocando, sasuke no es mi padre _ la chica lo miro a él y después a sasuke, repitiendo el gesto un par de veces.

Entiendo, entonces eres su hermano menor, o su sobrino _ ante esas palabras sasuke no pudo sentirse más cabreado, es decir, ese tipo de situaciones eran constantes cuando estaba con el rubio, pero eso no significaba que por ello las toleraba.

No, yo no soy nada de eso, y agradecería bastante si le quitara sus manos de encima _ el azabache y la castaña lo miraron sorprendidos, el primero por presenciar a su dobe celoso, no podía negar que el hecho lo ponía muy contento y hasta cierta forma excitado. En cambio, la castaña solo pudo mirarlo como si fuera algo insignificante.

Naruto estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. No podía soportar el hecho de ver a su teme con esa mujer, o con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él. Últimamente se le estaban pegando algunas mañas de sasuke, pero no podía evitarlo, sasuke era de él y por ende debía cuidar lo suyo.

Y quien te crees que eres para decirme tal cosa niñato, acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores _ dijo la joven con un tono de voz alto y déspota.

Creo que la que no tiene modales eres tu _ sasuke no iba soportar que venga una cualquiera y le hablara así a su rubio _ soy un caballero, y por ello es que no te he hecho nada, no me tientes y mejor retírate _ la chica solo pudo mirarlo con odio _ además, que desde hace rato que nos interrumpes a mí y a mi pareja.

Tu pareja? _ Naruto no podía estar más contento, la cara de la castaña estaba roja y los miraba a él y a sasuke con una cara de incredulidad, como si no creyera las palabras dichas por el azabache _ como puede serlo, esto debe ser una broma. Como un chiquillo de preparatoria podía estar con tal majestuosidad de hombre, ese era el pensamiento de la mujer.

Bueno, si puedo serlo _ dijo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba al mayor y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y el azabache le respondió poniendo las suyas en su cintura. Lo siguiente solo puede ser definido como algo explicito. La pareja de enamorados se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Sasuke metía su lengua en la boca del rubio, y jugaba con su compañera en una especie de batalla sin fin, a la vez que repartía caricias con sus manos grandes y calientes. Naruto no podía creer que el mayor lo tocara de esa manera, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que le llegaban las miradas que les dirigían las demás personas en ese momento. Tal vez, en otra situación ya se habría separado del azabache, pero tenían varios días sin verse, y bueno ya le estaban pasando la factura. Al diablo todo el mundo, iba a disfrutar con su teme, aun mas enfrente de esos que querían algo con su pareja. Así que solo atinó a aferrarse más a su teme, dándole a conocer que lo deseaba y que ya no podría aguantar por ser suyo esa noche.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Naruto solo pudo reír mientras que sasuke lo veía de manera divertida ante sus expresiones _ que pasa dobe?, porque te ríes?.

Es que, hay teme _ dijo el blondo mientras se abrazaba al mayor _ todos te miran como si fueras un pederasta _ el azabache volteo por fin, dándose cuenta que efectivamente una buena cantidad de gente lo miraba con reproche y asombro, como si lo que hubieran visto fuera algo inaudito y pecaminoso. Aunque, a decir verdad lo era _ pero sabes que _ siguió hablando el menor _ no me importa, solo quiero estar más tiempo así contigo _ dijo a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor, y aspiraba ese olor característico de su pareja, amaba como olía sasuke.

El azabache solo pudo estrechar mas el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo, mientras le daba suaves besos en su cabello _ sabes que dobe, a mí también me da igual _ el blondo solo pudo levantar su cabeza y mirarlo con ojos llenos de amor, a la vez que le daba un beso a su teme. Sabía que le costaba mucho a sasuke decir esas cosas, no porque no las sintiera, sino que de por si su pareja era alguien callado, orgulloso y hasta cierta manera arrogante. Pero bueno, así lo amaba.

Temeeeee tengo hambre, que tal si vamos a comer ramen¡ _ dijo el menor acompañado de una de sus brillantes sonrisas que mostraban unos perfectos dientes blancos.

Ramen?, dobe no te cansas de comer eso, no es para nada saludable _ dijo el azabache a la vez que se agarraba de las manos del menor. El ojinegro aun no podía entender la obsesión que tenía su dobe con esa comida, a su parecer el ramen no era más que calorías y un desperdicio total del tiempo.

Pues no, no me canso del ramen _ para ese momento el blondo hacia un puchero, que lo hacía ver más lindo a los ojos de su pareja _ además, prefiero un millón de veces comer ramen que comer tomates, enserio teme que tienes con esas cosas rojas y feas.

El mayor lo miró como si hubiera dicho una grosería _ usuratonkashi, aunque te cambiara de cerebro jamás lo entenderías _ sasuke amaba molestar a su dobe, era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, con la cual podía sentirse demasiado relajado y augusto con su compañía.

Tienes razón, jamás entenderé que les vez, ni que fueran tan deliciosas.

Hmn _ solo atinó a contestar el Uchiha.

Es decir, hay mejorar cosas que los tomates, o no? _ el Uzumaki no quería aceptarlo pero a veces sentía celos de ese vegetal o fruta, lo que fuera en fin.

Sí, hay algo que es mucho mejor que el tomate _ dijo sasuke _ algo que ni se puede comparar.

De verdad? Qué cosa? _ el menor no podía creer que para su teme hubiera algo mas delicioso y mejor que los tomates. Enserio, que si sasuke pudiera viviría rodeado de estos lo haría. Raros los gustos de los Uchiha, pero así eran, por nada también el hermano de sasuke tenía también una cierta obsesión: las uñas pintadas de negro.

Pues…..tu dobe _ contestó el mayor al mismo tiempo que ponía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

El Uzumaki solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse y dar una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba avergonzado era cierto, pero dentro si esos latidos desbocados solo podían significar que no podía estar más enamorado de ese teme.

Lo miró a los ojos, y encontró en ellos el mismo sentimiento, si, no podía negarlo, amaba tanto a sasuke, que no le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás. Sasuke Uchiha era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida, y por nada del mundo iba a cambiar eso. Si algo había aprendido, era que se debía luchar por lo que se quería. Y lo que quería era estar con él azabache.

Sasuke pensaba igual, su rubio había cambiado su vida de tal manera que ya no podía vivir sin el menor. Naruto Uzumaki era lo más valioso que tenia, e iba hacer lo imposible por hacerlo feliz. No importaba lo que diga la gente, si algo podía rescatar de sus largos años de vida, era justamente que la opinión de los demás era lo último a lo que se tenía que dar importancia.

"_A pesar de tener solo 18 años, se lo que quiero para mi vida: estar a tu lado"_

"_Aunque ya he vivido por 40 años, recién es que puedo decir que he comenzado a vivir"_


	3. Chapter 3

Habían llegado al departamento de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba en una zona exclusiva de Tokio. El pent-house que tenía el mayor era enorme, digno del heredero Uchiha. Su residencia era de por si lujosa, contaba con todas las comodidades necesarias para uno, y las que no también. Las cosas que más le gustaban a Naruto eran la sala de cine, la piscina, la sala de videojuegos y obviamente el cuarto de Sasuke. Si era sincero el blondo, tanto la sala de cine como videojuegos fueron hechas exclusivamente para él. Digamos que fue un capricho cumplido ante sus buenas calificaciones en la preparatoria.

Sasu te parece si pido una pizza?, es que todavía tengo hambre dattebayo _ mencionó el menor a la vez que se rascaba su nuca en un signo de nerviosismo. Y como no estar nervioso si sabía que su teme no le gustaría mucho la idea. Habían llegado del restaurante Ichiraku y estaba por más decir que se había comido como 10 platos ante la mirada nada asombrada del azabache.

Dobe, es enserio?, como puedes seguir teniendo hambre? _ el ojinegro no podía entender como su niño era capaz de comer tanto y no llenarse para nada. Cosas de la adolescencia seguro. Si era sincero, cuando el tuvo la misma edad que su blondo también comía bastante, así que no podía regañarlo por eso. Además como podía negarle algo a su rubio, si hasta lo había llamado de esa manera tan tierna: _Sasu_ _ está bien, pide lo que quieras _ terminó diciendo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Kyaaaa, eres el mejor teme¡ _ el menor no podía estar más que feliz, amaba esos momentos cuando su novio lo engreía a pesar de todo _ entonces pediré 2 pizzas _ dijo a la vez que le daba un beso al azabache.

Sasuke ya no le dijo mas, para qué, si su rubia pareja era feliz. Además, ahora que lo pensaba _ usuratonkachi procura pedir todo lo que quieras, que mas tarde te hare bajar esas calorías _ Naruto no le entendió al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de la indirecta del mayor _ teme del mal¡, pervertidoooooo¡ _ el rostro del blondo no podía estar más que rojo, era cierto que él quería estar con su pareja esa noche, por dios que sí; pero aun así le daba un poco de vergüenza cuando el ojinegro se lo decía.

El empresario no pudo aguantar su risa, su niño se veía adorable de esa manera: todo sonrojado, con la mirada gacha y el cuerpo temblándole de los nervios.

Dobe no te pongas así, ok? _ Naruto no le respondió solo quiso seguir escuchando la bella risa de su teme. Si cualquiera que conociera a sasuke lo viera riendo ahora, no lo creerían. Y para ser honesto, él quería seguir siendo esa única persona que pudiera sacar y escuchar esas risas espontaneas en su novio.

Vamos Naru mírame _ ante ese llamado el ojiazul no pudo evitar hacer lo que se pedía, cuando su teme lo llamaba de esa manera tan tierna se ponía como una colegiala de 15 años _ si no quieres hacerlo está bien _ Sasuke tenía un semblante serio, demostrándole de esa manera a su pareja que no debía sentirse presionado _ no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o algo así, es solo que yo…..me conoces, a veces digo las cosas de una manera no tan _sutil_, y bueno…. _ Por todos los santos¡, que le pasaba?¡, se estaba comportando como un chiquillo en vez de sacar toda la experiencia que sus 40 años le daban. Pero como podía hacerlo, cuando esos bellos ojos azules le miraban de esa manera. Además, le ponía nervioso el hecho de que su dobe pensara que el tenia en la cabeza solamente al sexo. Cosa que no era mentira al 100% cuando se le relacionaba a este con su pareja.

Mientras sasuke se debatía mentalmente lo que debía decir, Naruto ya había deducido que es lo que había puesto así al mayor. No podía creer que su azabache pensara que él no quería estar con él o que se sentía presionado respecto a ese tema. Realmente era cierto eso de cuando hay amor, no se necesita comunicarse con palabras, basta con mirar a la otra persona para comprenderlo.

Si te sientes mal, yo … _ antes de que el ojinegro terminara de hablar, el rubio ya lo estaba besando de manera apasionada a la misma vez que saltaba, agarrándose con sus pies a la cintura del mayor, y con sus manos abrazaba su cuello pálido.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, más aun cuando el blondo empezó a repartir suaves besos por todo su cuello; sin embargo, no hizo esperar a su pareja. Con el beso que le había dado el menor, este le había transmitido la necesidad que tenia, anulando de esta manera todas las inseguridades que tenía hace unos segundos el azabache.

Las manos de sasuke recorrían parte de la cintura del ojiazul, a la vez que subían por su espalda dándole suaves caricias. Su boca estaba entretenida dejando marcas en el cuello del blondo, dando a conocer con estas de que el menor tenía dueño. No lo culpen, a un Uchiha no le gusta compartir, y menos que otros intenten tomar lo que le corresponde por derecho.

Naruto estaba extasiado. Sasuke lo hacía sentir tan caliente en pocos segundos. No podía aguantarse, quería a su teme y ya¡. Mientras sasuke lo tocaba de esa manera, el aprovechaba a tocar todo el pecho blanco y fuerte de su teme. Dios¡ ese hombre sí que tenía un cuerpazo, sus pectorales eran una delicia ante sus ojos, no podía evitar chupar, morder y besar todo de él.

Naru...to, creo que mejor nos vamos al cuarto _ dijo el empresario a la vez que metía sus manos debajo del pantalón del rubio, y empezaba a estrujar los glúteos del menor. El blondo solo podía gemir entrecortadamente, aun más cuando el azabache empezó a rozar su zona intima, haciéndolo sentir más húmedo de lo que ya estaba.

Sasuu…ke, ahhhh….yo ahhh _ el ojiazul ya no sabía que pensar, su mente solo se enfocaba en transmitir imágenes nada santas, donde los protagonistas eran él y su novio _ sasuukeee quiero…

Que quieres _Naru-chan __ el ojinegro metió un dedo dentro del menor, moviéndolo de tal forma que su pareja solo podía abrir la boca para gemir su nombre. Como le encantaba verlo así de excitado.

Teme¡, quiero quitarme la ropa, no me siento bien así _ el menor no podía estar más sonrojado. Desde que empezaron a besarse ninguno de los dos se había quitado ninguna prenda, y a decir verdad, ya se le hacía incomodo el no poder tocar a su pareja como debía. Si ya estaban a punto de hacerlo como las demás veces, el no quería eso, no estaban en un lugar público para que el mayor pensara que solo tenían 5 minutos para hacerlo.

Tienes razón dobe, mira que cuando quieres si puedes pensar _ contestó el ojinegro de manera arrogante. El rubio solo pudo mirarlo de manera desafiante, cuando su novio tomaba esa actitud sí que le molestaba. Sasuke sonrió de manera ladeada al ver como se había puesto su pareja. Quería que Naruto se pusiera lo más fiero posible. Quería una batalla de sexo, y por kami-sama que lo conseguiría.

Así, que cuando quiero puedo pensar eh teme? _ el menor se había liberado de los brazos del azabache para poder ponerse de rodillas y bajarle los pantalones al mayor, a la vez que los bóxers también eran liberados dejando a la vista la gran erección de sasuke. Diablos, eran esos momentos cuando Naruto podía darle crédito a su novio. Era verdad que el empresario era presumido hasta decir basta, pero el maldito tenia argumentos para hacerlo, un ejemplo claro era el prominente miembro que el mayor se cargaba. Aun no podía olvidar la primera vez que vio al _minisasuke, _grande, duro, grueso y húmedo_._ Al principio pensó que eso nunca cabria en el, pero su pareja le dejo muy en claro que él era el complemento perfecto para este, y de qué manera se lo mostro.

Dobe harás algo o te quedaras mirando por un tiempo más? _ si algo que disfrutaba sasuke era justamente el que su rubio amante siempre se quedara con la misma expresión al ver su miembro. Eso le excitaba y demasiado _ mira que me puedo gastar.

Idiotaaaa¡ claro que hare algo _ las mejillas sonrojadas del estudiante solo lo hacían ver más lindo de lo que ya era _ ahora vas a saber lo que es realmente pensar.

Seguidamente el ojiazul empezó a dar lamidas a la punta del miembro del azabache, como si tanteara el terreno ya de por si explorado. El ojinegro miraba como su pareja lamia su miembro, le daba mordidas y succiones desde la base hasta todo lo largo de su sexo. Amaba ver así a su blondo. Con sus ojos opacados por la lujuria, su rostro sonrojado y esos labios delgados envolviendo su húmeda intimidad. Naruto estaba con la boca llena, sentía todo ese calor que el miembro del mayor trasmitía, esas primeras gotas de semen que se escapaban de la punta, y que él con gusto las lamia.

Narutooo ahhh, sigue ahh así _ escuchar a su teme lo prendía, aun mas cuando este tomaba sus cabellos y lo guiaba en un suave vaivén que lo llevaba a la locura.

Ahhh, sasuuuu _ el menor ya sentía que su pareja se vendría, el mismo ya no aguantaba.

Un poco más, ahhhh dobe, kami que rico _ el ojinegro explotó dentro de la boca del rubio. El estudiante solo pudo tomar todo lo que su pareja le daba, el semen no era muy agradable, pero tenía un sabor salado característico de su pareja.

El empresario se acercó a besar esos labios rojos llenos de su propio semen, besándolos y probando junto a su niño el sabor de sí mismo. Sus lenguas se juntaban y danzaban dentro de sus bocas. El calor de sus cuerpo no había disminuido, al contrario esto solo era el comienzo de una larga noche.

Ahhh sasuke _ cuando se separaron el ojinegro ya había arrancado los pantalones y bóxers del menor. Lo había cargado de nuevo, de manera que ahora sus sexos se frotaban de una manera deliciosa.

Hmnn dime dobe _ el azabache tenía sus manos en el trasero del ojiazul, estrujándolos y dándoles suaves peñiscos.

Yo ahhh, teme ahhh te quiero dentro ´ttebayo _ el blondo había ocultado su rostro en el cuello de su pareja. Sasuke solo sonrió de manera ladeada, si su dobe supiera lo que él pensaba.

Créeme que yo lo deseo mas, espe…

La conversación de los dos amantes se vio interrumpida ante el sonido estridente de una llamada desde el celular del empresario. Llamada que solo significaba que su encuentro debía esperar. La secretaria de sasuke, sakura, solo llamaba cuando se trataba de un asunto urgente de la empresa. Y como sabían esto, pues el mayor le había dejado muy en claro a su amiga que solo lo interrumpiera en sus fines de semana, que desde hace un año eran sagrados, cuando de algo urgente se trataba.

Está bien, contesta teme _ el menor tenía su mirada gacha _ es tu trabajo, debes hacerlo.

Naruto, no quiero dejarte así _ sasuke se sentía mal, el ver a su niño triste lo ponía de igual manera _ si quieres yo…

Ni lo digas baka, contesta que sakura-chan está esperando _ ahora el blondo tenía su mirada puesta en la de su pareja _ es verdad que no quiero dejarte ir, pero tu empresa también es importante _ ahora el menor tenía una sonrisa en sus labios _ tranquilo, te entiendo, asi que no te preocupes teme, mira que asi te me haces más viejo _ terminó de decir a la vez que se volvía a poner sus bóxers y le sacaba la lengua a su novio.

El empresario solo pudo seguir mirando a su pareja. Amaba a su rubio, lo comprendía tanto que no podía estar más que agradecido con kami-sama por haberle dado el regalo de conocerlo.

Está bien, entonces mientras terminó con esto tu aprovecha a pedir la pizza y todo lo que desees comer, de acuerdo? _ dijo el mayor a la vez que se ponía sus bóxers y contestaba la llamada de su secretaria _ por cierto _ mencionó antes de dirigirse al despacho que tenía en su pent-house _ más tarde sí que no te me escapas rubio.

_Pues quien dijo que quiero escaparme ´ttebayo_ _ contestó el blondo con una voz baja. En fin, asi era el trabajo del presidente de una de las empresas más importante de Japón.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Hasta que por fin llegamos Minato, ya no puedo esperar para ver a nuestro niño _ dijo una pelirroja de ojos verdes, de unos 47 años de edad. Tenía un cuerpo escultural a pesar de su edad. Kushina Uzumaki, ese era el nombre de la mujer. La pelirroja se caracterizaba por tener una personalidad jovial y divertida, aunque cuando se molestaba, ni su esposo era capaz de controlarla.

Tienes razón Kushina, hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestro hijo _ mencionó un rubio de ojos azules, también de 47 años. Era alto, de una contextura delgada pero no por ello debilucha, al contrario, tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Minato Namikase, de personalidad alegre, juguetona, pero también seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Estas dos personas eran los padres de Naruto, los cuales habían estado por los últimos dos meses en el extranjero realizando el cierre de distintos contactos para la empresa Rasengan Corp. Tanto Kushina como Minato eran los encargados del área de negocios internacionales, por lo cual se encontraban viajando continuamente.

Espero que Naru-chan este en la casa _ dijo la pelirroja a la vez que abría la puerta de su hogar, el cual se encontraba en una zona de clase media. La casa de los Namikase era de dos pisos, bien amueblada aunque no llena de lujos. Tenían dinero, pero no tanto para desperdiciarlo en algo tan frívolo como la decoración.

Porque no miras el celular, tal vez nos dejo un mensaje de voz _ el blondo se encaminó a la cocina buscando algo para comer, el viaje por avión lo había dejado con hambre.

La pelirroja hizo lo que le aconsejo su marido. Tenía varios mensajes por parte de la empresa, pero el único mensaje que le importaba y ansiaba encontrar era uno con el Nick de kitsune.

Lo encontré Minato¡ _ la esposa del Namikase saltaba emocionada como una niña al recibir un nuevo regalo _ ven para escucharlo juntos _ dijo a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Ya cuando la pareja se encontró junta, fue el momento para darle click al mensaje de voz. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la inconfundible voz de su hijo.

_Oto-san, oka-san espero que vuelvan pronto, los extraño mucho dattebayo¡_

Los esposos solo se miraban a la vez que se sonreían.

_Estos últimos días he estado ocupado con un trabajo del colegio, por lo cual me quedaré el fin de semana en la casa de sai para terminar con el proyecto._

Ese era su Naruto, su único hijo.

_Cuando escuchen mi mensaje, me devuelven la llamada si?, los quiero demasiado, nos vemos en unos días. _

Supuestamente la pareja de esposos llegarían el lunes, pero como también extrañaban a su nene, prefirieron adelantar las cosas para llegar antes a Japón.

_Por cierto¡, casi me olvido dattebayo, no se olviden mis regalos, los quiero¡._

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el mensaje finalizara.

Bueno, y ahora? _ preguntó el rubio a su esposa _ que hacemos?. La ojiverde solo pudo mirar a su esposo con una cara de sorpresa.

Mina-chan, obviamente llamar a nuestro kitsune, cuando nos escuche se pondrá tan feliz que deseara que lo recojamos _ Minato solo pudo mirar con amor a su esposa, su amada Kushina era tan apegada a su niño como él. El solo recordar los momentos que sufrieron al no poder ver resultados de embarazo en la pelirroja, lo llenaban de un sentimiento de nostalgia; sin embargo, este se despejaba rápidamente al pensar en su Naruto. A pesar que su primogénito ya tenía 18 años, aun lo trataban como a uno de 8. No lo culpen, es su único hijo y ellos quieren lo mejor para su kitsune.

Es cierto, hay que llamarlo, además, cuando escuche de los regalos que le hemos traído seguramente que deseara venir lo más pronto posible.

Nee, a que si? _ la mujer ya había apretado el número 1 del celular, el cual le accedía al primer contacto de la lista, su querido hijo. Para su mala suerte, el celular se encontraba aparentemente apagado, ya que después de 3 intentos la llamada le seguía enviando al correo de voz.

Creo que mejor le llamas a sai, tal vez Naru-chan apagó el celular para no desconcentrarse _ al escuchar a su marido, la pelirroja sin un segundo de más ya se encontraba buscando en sus contactos el nombre del mejor amigo de su hijo: Sai Aname.

En fin, si no contestan los podemos sorprender o no? _ para el blondo el ver esa sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de su esposa no significa algo bueno. A veces Kushina se le daba por hacer travesuras, y al parecer estaba por hacer una.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

La pareja de enamorados se encontraba reponiéndose de la última sesión que habían tenido. El ambiente del cuarto se encontraba caliente, palabra que podría explicar claramente la situación de los dos habitantes del departamento.

Ahhh, gaa-chan, que te pareció mi regalo? _ preguntaba un azabache a la vez que se desplomaba en los brazos de su novio.

Me encantó, tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme disfrutar sai _ contestó un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que tenía como nombre Gaara No Sabaku. El pelirrojo universitario era novio de sai desde los últimos 2 años. Como no tenían mucho tiempo durante la semana para encontrarse, aprovechaban sus sábados y domingos para pasarlo juntos ya sea en el departamento del menor o en el de él.

Claro que si, aunque el látigo sí que me dolió gaa-chan _ el Sabaku al escuchar lo dicho por su novio solo pudo tomarlo del rostro y darle el beso más apasionado que tenia, como significado de una disculpa por lo antes sucedido. Y le hubiera seguido besando si el celular de su pareja no hubiera sonado.

Aishh ahora quien? _ el Aname estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama si no fuera porque su pelirrojo lo detuvo al tomarle del brazo _ no vayas, quédate conmigo _ sai si que quiso complacer a la petición de su novio, pero no podía.

Y si es Naruto el que está llamando?, es mejor que conteste.

_Hola?, si quién es?...ah señora kushina como esta?, Naruto?, si claro está conmigo._

Gaara si que se divertía cuando los padres del mejor amigo de su novio lo llamaban, eran esas ocasiones en las que se podía dar el gusto de ver a su pareja tan tenso como una tabla de madera.

_Quiere que lo pase con él?...pues no creo poder hacer lo que me pide…..No, No es nada malo¡, es solo que Naru-chan se quedó dormido y bueno me da pena despertarlo, además yo también ya me iba a dormir._

Si, como amaba esos momentos, mejor que su azabache no se diera cuenta o sino otro iba a hacer el que disfrutara.

_Recogerlo ahora?, creo que mejor no señora kushina…..es que mañana íbamos a ir a la playa con los demás de la escuela, ya sabe un fin de semana de relajo para desestresarnos de los exámenes…si claro ya estudiamos por adelantado, así que no tiene de que preocuparse….claro, claro…..estaremos llegando mañana en la noche…..de acuerdo, cuando Naru se despierte le diré que la llame, ok hasta luego señora._

Te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho _ sai solo pudo mirar a su novio con mala cara. Era cierto que estaba haciendo mal al encubrir a su amigo de sus _escapadas, _pero tampoco que Naruto estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo, solo estaba pasando tiempo con su pareja, además, sasuke cuidaría de Naru más que a su propia vida, así que no le pasaría nada malo al blondo.

No es cierto, además tu sabes cuál es la situación de Naruto, no es para nada fácil _ reprocho el ojinegro.

Pues sí, no es nada fácil el mantener una relación secreta con una persona 22 años mayor que tu _ respondió el ojiverde.

No, no es nada fácil salir con alguien mayor _ refutó el menor sonriendo como solo él solía hacerlo.

Eso es una queja _ preguntó el Sabaku.

No, para nada gaa-chan, solo quería recordarte que tú también eres mayor que yo.

Sí, soy mayor; pero no 22 años sai, solo 5 años, la diferencia no es tan grande como en el caso de Naruto.

Diferencia abismal o no, no es el problema en este momento _ sai ahora hablaba de manera seria, reflejo de esto eran sus expresiones faciales de por más tensas _ el problema aquí es que los padres de Naruto no saben de la existencia de sasuke, cuando se enteren de él, créeme que ardera Troya gaara. Minato Namikase podrá aceptar al bastardo en el mejor de los casos, pero Kushina Usumaki será el verdadero obstáculo en la relación de mi amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque quisiera tener los derechos del anime Naruto, este ya le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, desde hace tiempo que el teme y el dobe ya serian pareja.

Advertencia: Lemon, Shota, MPreg.

Sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi :D

* * *

Esto sí que es delicioso _ dijo Naruto a la vez que le daba la ultima mordida a su pedazo de pizza. Ya había pasado una hora desde la llamada que le hicieron a sasuke, en todo ese tiempo había aprovechado para darse una ducha rápida y después ponerse a hacer zapping en la sala mientras comía la pizza que había pedido por _delivery_.

Teme por que te demoras tanto _ se quejó el blondo. Estaba echado sobre el sofá, vestido solamente con unos bóxers negros y una camisa de sasuke, camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, por lo cual lo hacía parecer una especie de camisón.

Que aburrido, no puedo creer que haiga tantos canales de televisión, y no haya nada interesante que ver _ siguió pasando de canal en canal, hasta que le llamó la atención una película donde la aparente protagonista se encontraba en un parque a mitad de la noche recordando como inició su historia de amor.

Es enserio?, pero que clase de persona estaría sola en un parque desierto durante la noche? _ dijo el Uzumaki, hablando para sí mismo _ acaso quiere que la violen o qué? _ iba a cambiar de canal, hasta que salió la pareja de la chica, era un hombre 12 años mayor que ella _ bueno parece que ahora la historia si se pone interesante.

Estuvo viendo la película por unos 15 minutos, en los cuales por lo que había podido entender, la pareja se había conocido de una manera más que cliché, el hombre tropezó con ella de casualidad, y ahí empezó todo.

Si se ponía a hacer memoria, exactamente ya hace 2 años que había conocido a sasuke. Su _historia de amor_ se dio de una manera diferente. Bastante diferente, e inusual hasta podría decir.

Todo comenzó debido a una bendita apuesta. Apuesta que habían hecho sus amigos con él.

Para ser sincero, todo fue su culpa, ya que él mismo había propiciado a que esta se diera. Durante esos días, sus padres todavía le pagaban la factura del teléfono, gastaba bastante en llamadas; sin embargo, sus progenitores no se molestaban. Hasta que un día, el mismo se sobreexcedió con los gastos del celular. Tanto así, que estaba más que seguro que si sus padres se enteraban, le quitarían su teléfono por lo que quedaba de las vacaciones de verano.

Ante su falta de dinero, decidió pedir prestado a sus amigos. Él fue con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la cual para su mala suerte no le funcionó como hubiese querido. Los malvados no quisieron darle el dinero, hasta que a su _querido amigo_ sai se le ocurrió lo que, según él, era una gran idea. Su idea consistía en una apuesta, la cual si él llegaba a cumplir, sus amigos tendrían que darle el dinero gratis; en cambio, sino lo lograba hacer, pues se iba despidiendo de su celular.

Al principio la idea se le hizo bastante atractiva; sin embargo, cuando le explicaron en qué consistiría la disque apuesta, ya no quiso hacerlo.

_Vamos Naruto, no es tan complicado _ el maldito de sai lo decía como si fuera algo realmente fácil de hacer _ solo te vistes de mujer, y si consigues que uno de los hombres del bar te invite a salir, pues ganas la apuesta._

_Si claro, como si fuera tan sencillo de hacer _ no confiaba en su amigo, el plan no podía ser tan simple, aun mas si este era idea de sai _ dime, hay algo más verdad._

_Hmn, sí que me conoces kitsune-chan _ dijo el pelinegro a la vez que sonreía de manera falsa _ pues sí, hay algo más, la persona que te tenga que invitar tendrá que ser elegida por nosotros._

_Pero eso no es justo¡, seguro que elijen a alguien imposible de conseguir. _

_Naruto, amigo, no te desvalores de esa manera _ dijo kiba, un chico castaño que tenía unos triángulos rojos en cada una de sus mejillas _ eres bastante simpático, no se te hará tan difícil._

_Eso es verdad, solo tienes hacer unos cuantos coqueteos y ya _ dijo chouji, un gordito de ojos y cabellos castaños _ además, iremos contigo, no se te hará tan difícil _ terminó de decir a la vez que se metía un puñado de papas fritas a la boca._

_Si se tratan de sobrepasar, pues hacemos escándalo y no pasa nada _ a shikamaru le parecía demasiado complicada la situación, le aburrían las discusiones._

_Y bien Naru, que dices? _ le preguntó sai al rubio _ recuerda que como eres doncel, el tratar de parecerte a una mujer se te hará aun más fácil…..además, con el disfraz nadie te reconocerá._

_Después de escuchar todos los comentarios de sus amigos, la idea de la apuesta se le hacía bastante tentadora, era verdad que es muy guapo, así que conseguir que alguien le invite no sería difícil no? _ está bien, lo hare dattebayo¡ _ dijo con una de sus brillantes sonrisas _ Naruto Uzumaki ganara esta apuesta, ya vayan sacando su dinero matta ne¡._

_Ese mismo día, durante la noche, se dirigió junto a sus amigos a un conocido bar, "Sharigan", el cual se encontraba situado en una de las zonas más concurridas de Konoha._

_El local era bastante elegante y sobrio, perfecto para pasar una tranquila velada junto a los compañeros de trabajo, con la pareja, o simplemente para tomar una copa de vino por simple capricho._

_Tiene que ser acá? _ se quejó el blondo _ está lleno solo de gente mayor, no quiero que me vean así¡ _ su mirada ojiazul mostraba la incomodidad que sentía por estar en un sitio como ese _ no podemos ir a otro lugar?._

_No, recuerda que nosotros elegimos donde y quien será la persona que tendrás que conquistar _ le respondió sai con aparente diversión _ además, con esa vestimenta lograrás captar la atención de todos._

_Naruto solo pudo agachar su cabeza como sinónimo de derrota _ está bien, mientras más rápido mejor _ no podía creer que estaba vestido de esa manera. Llevaba puesta una peluca rubia, la cual era bastante larga y lacia. Se había vestido con una falda corta rosada, una blusa blanca que le quedaba entallada, y encima de esta una chaqueta negra de cuero que delineaba su figura. Y para completar el cuadro, tenia puesta unas botas largas negras que dejaban ver las medias blancas que llevaba. Su maquillaje era sutil, pero lo hacía ver muy atractivo para los ojos de cualquiera. Naruto se había convertido en toda una "señorita", una mujer muy bella y sexy _ odio mi vida 'ttebayo._

_Para cuando se habían sentado en una de las mesas del rincón, ya la mitad del bar había visto a Naruto con ojos lujuriosos._

_Ves Naru, no es tan difícil _ dijo kiba con una sonrisa divertida._

_No lo molestes kiba _ shikamaru estaba aburrido, el que quería dormir y lo traían ahí._

_Y bien, quien será el objetivo _ preguntó shouji al grupo._

_Si, ya digan quien de los que están en el bar me va a tener que invitar a salir _ el blondo estaba asustado, solo rogaba que fuese alguien fácil de conseguir, si tenía suerte hasta le tocaba uno de los que le miraban de manera poco disimulada._

_Hmnn…..a ver _ sai recorría con su mirada todo el local, buscando una presa difícil para su amigo _ hmnn, lo encontré _ dijo a la vez que ponía una sonrisa macabra._

_Sai por que sonríes así?, das miedo _ hasta a kiba le había asustado la manera de sonreír del Aname._

_Él, él es el elegido kitsune-chan _ sai señalaba de manera discreta a una de las personas que se encontraba en las mesas de al fondo del local. _

_Noo, no sai¡, no me puedes hacer esto¡ _ reclamaba el Uzumaki a su pelinegro amigo._

_La persona elegida era un azabache bastante atractivo, alto, de ojos negros y de apariencia adinerada. Su traje de Calvin Klein no podía decir lo contrario. Tenía una presencia increíble, imponía respeto con el solo verle. Seria toda una exquisitez de hombre para el ojiazul, sino fuera aparentemente mucho mayor que el rubio y además, se cargaba una cara de estreñido y de arrogante presumido._

_Vamos, que esperas Naruto, ve por tu objetivo _ le dijo kiba con burla._

_El blondo solo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada. Ya para ese momento, shikamaru se había dormido encima de la mesa, chouji estaba eligiendo que pedir para comer, y sai y kiba eran los únicos interesados en lo que iba a hacer en pocos segundos._

_Está bien, yo sé que puedo hacerlo 'ttebayo _ se repetía mentalmente el Uzumaki, a la vez que se levantaba de su silla para encaminarse a la mesa del desconocido pelinegro _ piensa en tu celular, si se enteran oka_san y oto_san, eres hombre muerto._

_Mientras se dirigía a la mesa del azabache, pudo notar que este estaba muy concentrado leyendo unas hojas, era un hombre muy atractivo, no podía negarlo, hasta cuando trabaja se le veía sexy. Seguro que era casado y con hijos, que vergüenza sentía por lo que iba a hacer._

_¡Kami_sama ayúdame¡_

_Hola, disculpa que te interrumpa dattebayo, es que estoy haciendo una encuesta de la universidad y bueno….espero que me pueda ayudar _ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa._

_El desconocido ni siquiera levantó la mirada, seguía leyendo sus hojas con aparente concentración._

_Ehh…disculpe, no quiero ser fastidiosa ni nada, pero me ayudaría bastante si me da unos minutos de su tiempo _ su voz era muy suave, tratando que esta se pareciera lo más posible a la de una mujer._

_El pelinegro no dio señales de haberlo escuchado._

_Paciencia Naruto, paciencia _ pensaba el estudiante. Para ese momento ya tenía una venita resaltando en su frente, su sonrisa estaba torcida y su cuerpo en general estaba tenso. Viro su rostro en dirección a la mesa de sus amigos, y lo que encontró no le hizo nada de gracia. Los malditos se estaban burlando de él¡. Esto era el colmo, él era Uzumaki Naruto¡. Conseguiría como sea que el azabache se fijara en su persona._

_Se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba junto al pelinegro y siguió hablando _ me llamo Naru..ko, un gusto en conocerlo dattebayo _ estuvo a punto de decir su verdadero nombre por los nervios que aun tenía _ como le decía, soy universitaria y quisiera que….._

_Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el azabache había levantado el rostro, dándole una de las miradas mas frías que había visto en su vida._

_No me interesa quien eres y lo que vengas a hacer acá _ su voz era grave y varonil _ me molestas, no ves que estoy ocupado _ mencionó a la vez que levantaba sus papeles. Sasuke estaba fastidiado, había tenido un día estresante, por lo cual se había dirigido a uno de los bares cercanos a su empresa, para despejarse un poco mientras le daba un vistazo a unas estadísticas del último mes. Era el jefe, así que no podía descuidar su trabajo. Había estado tranquilo la media hora que llevaba en el bar, hasta que una niña se le acercó para molestarlo._

_Yo no quería…..este _ eso era el colmo, ni siquiera sabía hablar bien, y así le quería hacer perder su tiempo. Harto de la situación el azabache decidió terminar con la conversación._

_No quiero nada de ti _ su sonrisa ladeada demostraba su arrogancia _ si estás trabajando, pues lo siento no quiero adquirir tus servicios _ había que admitir algo, la muchacha era muy guapa, tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes, los cuales ahora demostraban una ira incontrolable._

_Escúchame teme¡, yo no soy nada de eso, me entendiste baka?¡ _ Naruto no podía creer lo que le había dicho el pelinegro, era un verdadero presumido y estúpido de primera _ solo vine para hacerte unas preguntas para una encuesta que estoy realizando _ eso Naruto, se dijo para sí mismo, mantén tu papel de "estudiante universitaria"._

_Hmn _ si que había descubierto algo increíble, hasta en las ultimas trataba esa chiquilla de mantener su obra de teatro _ conozco a las de tu tipo, deja de actuar._

_Yo no, yo no actuó¡ _ su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera que sentía en esos momentos, nunca había conocido a alguien tan desesperante._

_El azabache lo miró como escaneándolo _ deja de verme así pervertido¡ _ dijo Naruto._

_El magnate solo pudo dar un bufido, no podía ser verdad, la chiquilla no era mujer, era un doncel. A él nadie le podía engañar. En fin, tal vez el adolescente tenía problemas, la prostitución hoy en día era tan grande. Pobre chico._

_Se levantó con una elegancia propia de los Uchiha _ toma, deja de hacer esto y busca un verdadero trabajo _ dijo el empresario a la vez que le dejaba un fajo de billetes en la mesa _ y con eso se fue dejando al menor perplejo por lo que había pasado._

_Naruto estaba en shock, el maldito teme lo había insultado¡. Por Kami_sama que eso no se quedaría así. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, esperando que el mayor no se hubiera ido._

_Sai y kiba estaban que no se la podían creer, habían confundido a su amigo con un prostituto, eso sí que era para reírse. Pero en fin, lo mejor sería seguir a Naruto antes de que este cometiera una locura. Así, despertando a shikamaru y separando a chouji de la comida, fueron en busca del blondo._

_Sasuke ya había llegado a la puerta de su coche, estaba a punto de entrar en su lujoso automóvil, una BMW de color negro, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo jalo por el brazo._

_Pero qué? _ antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta, sintió como algo se le era arrojado en su rostro._

_Como te atreves baka¡, ahí está tu sucio dinero _ el Uzumaki estaba con un temperamento de los mil demonios _ y nunca, escúchame teme, nunca más vuelvas a tratar de burlarte de mi¡ _ con esas últimas palabras el menor le dedicó una mirada de desprecio._

_Hmn, pero sí que eres nena _ jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera las agallas para gritarle a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de la empresa Uchiha Corp. _ si que tienes carácter _ dijo a la vez que tomaba de la cintura a Naruto, presionando su cuerpo junto al del menor _ escúchame, y que se te grave en la cabeza _ su aliento chocaba con la oreja del ojiazul, haciéndole sentir una agradable sensación de calor al menor _ nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso, o si no, veras de lo que soy capaz __**rubio **___ con esto soltó al estudiante, el cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por lo antes escuchado._

_Y así de rápido se desapareció el Uchiha, dejando a Naruto con la incógnita de cómo había descubierto su verdadera identidad, además, no podía olvidar esa voz y su cálido aliento._

_Maldito teme¡ _ su ceño se encontraba bastante fruncido y sus mejillas rojas demostraban la vergüenza que había pasado._

_Hey Naruto, que fue lo que paso ¡? _ preguntó kiba, seguido por sus demás amigos _ te hicieron algo, te tocaron?, habla Uzumaki¡._

_No pasó nada, no se preocupen _ contestó con una sonrisa que a simple vista era falsa _ mejor ya vámonos si?, olvidemos que pasó esto y bueno parece que ganaron._

_No, como crees Naruto, te daremos el dinero, verdad chicos? _ chouji miraba a sus amigos, buscando la afirmación de estos _ por lo que entendí, pasaste un mal momento, así que creo que te mereces que te demos la plata._

_Es verdad Uzumaki, hiciste lo posible, por mi no hay ningún problema _ comentó el Inuzuka._

_Sai y Shikamaru también estuvieron de acuerdo; así que al final Naruto consiguió el dinero, pero se quedó con un mal sabor en la boca por lo que le había pasado con ese "anciano"._

Hmn, y aun lo es _ no pudo evitar reírse por lo que había pensado de su ahora novio _ quien diría que al final terminara con el "anciano" _ su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, a pesar de no haber tenido un buen comienzo con su teme, no podía estar más que agradecido con la vida por haberle hecho conocer al Uchiha.

Que haces dobe?, porque te ríes? _ el mayor se acercó a su pareja a la vez que se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Había salido recién de la ducha, por lo que tenia puesto solamente unos bóxers y sus pantalones de pijama. Todo su torso se encontraba descubierto, dándole una agradable visión al rubio.

Por nada, solo veía una película y bueno _ se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, prefirió cambiar de canal, si el teme se enteraba que estaba viendo una película romántica, no perdería la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Hmn _ sasuke estaba muy agotado, había pasado toda una hora encerrado en su despacho. Sakura había tenido problemas con unos contratos de la empresa, así que el jefe era el único que podía solucionar eso. No podía creer que mientras el perdía tiempo en vez de estar con su dobe; su hermano, como el otro presidente, no tomaba responsabilidad por el hecho de estar con su esposo e hijos. El también tenía pareja, y aun así se hacía cargo de lunes a domingo del negocio familiar. _Maldito aniki._

Te lo pusiste teme¡ _ la voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos _ pensé que lo habías perdido ´ttebayo _ dijo el Uzumaki mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el collar con una piedra turquesa que el mayor llevaba puesto.

El collar que me regalaste? _ preguntó el magnate _ como crees que lo perdería?, con lo que significa para ti _ la sonrisa que tenia sasuke era demasiado para el blondo, se veía tan sexy de esa manera _ además, el que yo te di, lo estas usando ahora?.

Obvio que sí, siempre lo llevo conmigo¡ _ contestó el menor a la vez que mostraba en su cuello un collar con un dije en forma de abanico de color rojo y blanco, símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

Me encanta como se te ve _ el pelinegro tomó entre sus brazos a su novio, recargándolo en su fuerte pecho _ con eso todos sabrán que eres solo _mío._

Baka¡ _ el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que decía su pareja era verdad, detrás del dije del collar se podía leer claramente un nombre : _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados, sintiendo el calor que el otro cuerpo les daba. Hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido para sus ojos.

Dobe, estas usando una de mis camisas? _ su Naruto se veía demasiado apetecible con solo esa prenda _ acaso me estas tentando usuratonkashi? _ el estudiante solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

Y tú qué crees baka? _ con esa respuesta el empresario se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación con el rubio en brazos, como si fueran recién casados.

Lo que sucedió después en el cuarto del Uchiha se puede resumir en un acto de amor y placer combinados, donde los gemidos y gritos de ambos amantes se escucharon durante toda la noche.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Porque no me respondes Naruto? _ Sai se encontraba desesperado, tenía que advertir a su amigo de la llegada de sus padres, y justo hoy día al ojiazul se le ocurría no contestar su celular.

Déjale un mensaje, tal vez está demasiado ocupado como para no atender tu llamada _ la sonrisa picara que le dirigía Gaara solo podía significar algo _ recuerda que no todos los días puede estar con el Uchiha _ y era justamente eso, su amigo seguro que estaba cogiendo como poseso en esos instantes.

Tienes razón, mejor le dejo el mensaje _ de esa manera el Aname empezó a teclear con rapidez en su _Smartphone_.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Se sentía tan relajado, a pesar de haberse dormido tarde por la acción que había tenido con su novio, su cuerpo no mostraba signos de cansancio, al contrario se sentía más fresco que una lechuga.

Y como dormiste? _ le preguntó el mayor a la vez que hacia presión en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Mejor que nunca _ se volteó para poder mirar con mayor detalle a su pareja. El Uchiha tenía un rostro bellísimo; tenía una piel muy blanca, cremosa, sus ojos tenían una forma como afilados, de un color negro muy profundo, hasta podía ver algunas pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban los ojos del azabache, sus cejas eran delgadas pero acentuadas, su nariz perfilada, su barbilla era exquisita, y sus labios, sus labios eran lo mejor de sasuke, estos tenían un volumen adecuado, y un color rosáceo que quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel.

Hmn, estas con ganas _Uzumaki __ no pudo evitar decirlo, ver esa expresión de deseo en los ojos de su niño era algo que lo prendía, y mucho.

No más que tu _Uchiha __ dijo a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del peliazul.

Ahh, dobe, no hagas eso _ esa era su parte sensible, una caricia en esa zona y su instinto primitivo se desataba.

La entrada del menor aún se encontraba húmeda, por lo cual no se le hizo tan difícil a sasuke volver a hundirse en las carnes del blondo. Esa presión envolviendo a su miembro era fantástica, el calor que sentía era increíble. Las estocadas empezaron lentas hasta que el ojiazul se movió aumentando así el vaivén de sus caderas.

Ahhhh, saasukeee, máss fuerte teme¡ _ sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Que rico aprietas dobe _ dijo a la vez que tocaba ese punto que volvía loco a su novio.

Unas estocadas más y los dos de vinieron con un grito gutural. El empresario sacó su miembro del interior de su niño, botando después el condón que envolvía a su sexo.

Preferiría hacerlo sin el condón _ comentó el estudiante _ te sentiría más profundo.

Yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero no debemos correr el riesgo _ sasuke acariciaba el rostro de su pareja _ podrías salir embarazado.

Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo _ dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Dobe _ el Uchiha siguió a su pareja al otro cuarto _ usuratonkachi, debes ser paciente.

Hmn, claro _ estaba molesto, no podía negarlo. Era cierto que tenía altas probabilidades de salir embarazado a la primera vez, pero si era de sasuke, no se sentiría más que feliz de llevar en su vientre al hijo del Uchiha.

Cuando nos casemos, está bien? _ el mayor rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su pareja _ no creas que no lo deseo, pero debemos esperar unos años más. Créeme que yo soy el que más odia esta situación.

De acuerdo _ su sonrisa era enorme, amaba esos momentos cuando su sasuke le hacia la promesa del matrimonio. Era apresurado, era cierto, pero los dos estaban más que seguros de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Ahora, una segunda ronda _ dijo el magnate mientras entraba a la ducha junto al blondo para comenzar con otra sesión mañanera.

Una hora después, los dos amantes se encontraban desayunando mientras hablaban de temas triviales.

Verdad¡, donde dejé mi celular? _ preguntaba Naruto.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la mesita de la sala _ gracias teme¡ _ dijo el Uzumaki a la vez que le daba un pico al peliazul.

Prendió su celular, y lo que encontró fue una enorme lista de llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de parte de su madre y de su mejor amigo sai. Buscó algún mensaje, encontrando uno del Aname. Lo que leyó lo dejo frio, tanto así que el Uchiha se acercó a él para preguntarle que le pasaba. Lo único que atino a hacer fue pasarle su celular.

_Naruto malas noticias¡….tus padres llegaron ayer de su viaje de negocios, les dije lo que acordamos, pero de igual forma tu madre quiso ir a mi casa para recogerte…no te preocupes, le di la excusa de que supuestamente iríamos el sábado a la playa junto a los demás chicos, para desestresarnos de los exámenes y todo eso…..en fin, creo que me creyeron, así que debes estar en tu casa a mas tardar en la noche del sábado…cualquier cosa me llamas, cuídate, saludos para el bastardo._

Maldita copia barata _ farfulló en voz baja el azabache, no podía creer las confianzas que se daba el Aname para llamarlo de esa manera.

Y ahora qué hago? _ Naruto se sentó en el sofá, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos _ parece que no podre quedarme contigo sasu _ su expresión era de total tristeza _ y yo que quería pasar todo este tiempo contigo.

Y quien dijo que no lo harías _ le contestó el mayor _ tal vez no podremos pasar lo que queda del fin de semana juntos, pero eso no evita que hoy nos divirtamos no? _ terminó de decir con una sonrisa ladeada.

El estudiante solo pudo mirar a su pareja, sasuke si que sabía como animarlo.

Entonces, que se te ocurre?, que haremos en lo que nos queda de tiempo? _ Ahora su rostro reflejada la curiosidad por saber lo que planeaba su novio.

Bueno, la copia barata dijo que ibas a estar en la playa no?, vamos allá entonces.

Siiii, playaaaa¡ _ el blondo saltaba por todo el pent-house imaginando todo lo que haría junto a su pareja _ entonces que esperamos, vámonos teme¡.

Y así de rápido ya estaban en el carro del Uchiha rumbo a la playa más cercana. Cuando llegaron se dieron con la sorpresa que no había casi nada de gente, lo que era bueno para ellos, ya que así podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin que los estén mirando mal.

Nee sasuke _ el Uzumaki estaba poniendo las cosas que habían traído sobre la arena _ te puedo hacer una pregunta? _ dijo mientras se quitaba su playera y bermudas para quedarse solamente con la ropa de baño.

Hmn, si ya lo estás haciendo dobe _ su sonrisa burlesca hizo enfadar al otro _ pero si, dime, que quieres saber? _ contestó a la vez que imitaba la acción de su novio.

Que pensaste de mi cuando me conociste? _ preguntó Naruto.

Hmnnn, que eras un idiota travesti _ se echó para atrás evitando así el golpe que el rubio le quiso dar _ pero después, cuando te conocí en la cafetería que trabajas como el verdadero _Naruto,_ solo quedó lo de idiota.

Bakaaa¡, ya pues teme, dime la verdad _ refutó el ojiazul.

Hablo enserio dobe, me pareciste un niño demasiado alegre e idiota, pero con buenos sentimientos _ dijo el peliazul a la vez que le daba un beso _ ya cuando empezamos a hablar, y pasó el tiempo, te me hiciste un verdadero problema.

Problema, y por qué? _ el blondo no entendía lo que le quería decir el Uchiha.

Me empezaste a gustar, y mucho _ dijo seriamente el empresario _ no es fácil aceptar que te gusta alguien 22 años menor que tu _ ahora miraba a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba _ podrías ser mi hijo.

Sí, eso es verdad _ Naruto se quedó pensativo por varios segundos _ para mí tampoco fue sencillo, aun mas porque cuando por fin pude aclarar mis sentimientos, un teme me choteó sin pena alguna _ ahora miraba a su novio con resentimiento.

Naruto _ dijo a la vez que lo abrazaba _ creí que era lo mejor, yo solo…solo quería protegerte _ momentos como ese eran pocos, se le hacía difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero con el blondo todo era distinto, volvía a hacer ese pequeño sasuke. Si que el amor le había pegado fuerte.

Lo sé 'ttebayo _ pegó su frente con la del otro _ mejor dejemos de hablar porque ya nos estamos poniendo demasiado sentimentales, o mejor dicho, el _Sasu tierno_ está saliendo a flote _ su risa no se hizo esperar.

Sasu tierno? _ el tick que había dejado hace semanas volvió al Uchiha, la vena de su frente empezó a hincharse, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Era solo una bromita teme _ el blondo estaba asustado, su novio había cambiado de color de ojos, en vez de que estos fueran negros, unos ojos rojos con aspas negras se hacían presentes _ kami_sama en que me metí? _ fue lo que pensó el menor cuando un aura negra envolvió al cuerpo del empresario.

_Una bromita_?, esto es una verdadera bromita _ de manera rápida ya tenía al ojiazul en sus brazos, lo que pasó después es demasiado confuso para Naruto, solo sintió su cuerpo congelándose por el agua fría. Sasuke lo había lanzado al mar como si fuera un saco de papas.

Baa…kaaa¡ _ dijo tiritando de frio _ no era para que te pongas así¡.

Eso es para que aprendas a que nunca más debes burlarte de un Uchiha dobe _ su sonrisa altanera se hizo presente.

Está bien, aprendí la lección, ahora si ayúdame a salir de aquí _ dijo estirando su brazo hacia el azabache. El magnate se acercó para ayudar a su pareja, cuando de repente se sintió jalado, cayendo al agua junto al blondo.

Naruto¡ _ estaba enojado con el estudiante _ casi me ahogo dobe¡ _ tosía fuertemente tratando de botar el agua que se había tragado _ que asco, agua sucia del mar.

Jajaja, debes ver tu cara _ abrazó al otro para que ya no siguiera de mal humor _ tenía que hacerlo, ahora vez que no es nada agradable teme _ le dio un pico _ pero ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mejor que pude hacer _ su sonrisa era traviesa _ te vez muy sexy así de mojado _ lo ultimo lo dijo cerca del oído del mayor.

Usuratonkashi _ lo tomó por la cintura a la vez que le daba un beso hambriento _ tú te vez demasiado antojable _ las caricias y mimos no se hicieron esperar.

Después de varios besos, decidieron nadar hasta que sus cuerpos parecían unas pasas. Ya en ese momento, salieron para ir a comer algo. Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde haciendo varias cosas: pasearon tomados de la mano, se echaban en la arena, jugaban entre ellos, se daban muchos besos y compraban algunas cosas que ofrecían los puestos de baratijas y comida.

Nee sasu_chan, no es hermoso _ dijo Naruto, que se encontraba recargado en el pecho de su novio. Ambos veían el atardecer, el paisaje era de fotografía _ quisiera que este momento no terminara.

Yo tampoco, pero ya se está haciendo tarde Naru_chan, es mejor que volvamos _ le dio un beso en su mejilla _ vamos dobe _ recogió las cosas que habían traído y se dirigió junto a su pareja hacia su BMW.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

La foto salió espectacular _ apagó su cámara, había tenido suerte de haber llegado a tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje _ bueno, ahora si es hora de irse _ cuando estaba a punto de voltearse, algo le llamó la atención.

Una pareja de enamorados se besaba con pasión, el amor que sentían era perceptible con el solo hecho de verles.

Pero que besos _ le daba vergüenza verlos, parecía un pervertido _ en fin es asunto de ellos.

_Sasuke¡, te amo dattebayo¡_ _ esa voz, esa voz era inconfundible.

No puede ser, ¿Naruto? _ dijo en un susurro. No podía creerlo, Uzumaki Naruto estaba en la misma playa que él. Pero no estaba solo, un pelinegro mayor lo acompañaba. No le hubiera sorprendido tanto ver al blondo con alguien, sino fuera por el hecho de que ese alguien era un _adulto_, alguien _mucho mayor_ que el estudiante.

Que estás haciendo Naruto? _ lo único que pudo hacer fue irse de ahí, era mejor que el Uzumaki no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

No olvides que el lunes salgo temprano del trabajo _ se quitó el cinturón de seguridad _ así que podremos tener más tiempo para nosotros _ le dio un beso al mayor, siendo correspondido por este.

De acuerdo _ le dio un último beso antes de que el blondo abriera la puerta del carro.

Te llamo después _ le sonrió antes de irse.

Hmn, dobe _ sasuke solo podía mirar como su novio se alejaba hasta doblar en la esquina, desapareciendo así de su vista.

Siempre dejaba a Naruto una cuadra antes de su casa, ya que querían evitar los chismes por parte de los vecinos. Los padres del menor no sabían de la relación que llevaban, por lo tanto debían ser discretos cuando estaban cerca de la casa del menor.

Quien me viera, Uchiha Sasuke escondiéndose como si fuera un criminal _ ya había hablado con su pareja sobre el tema de tener una _relación oficial_, no muchas personas sabían de su noviazgo. Si hacia memoria, los únicos eran por parte del dobe: su mejor amigo, Sai y el novio de este, Gaara, mientras que por su parte solo su hermano mayor, Itachi y el esposo de este, Deidara.

Lamentablemente, tanto él como Naruto sabían que no era el momento, principalmente porque los padres del menor no aceptarían su relación. Y no podía culparlos, si su hijo viniera y le dijera que esta con alguien 22 años mayor que él, mataría sin pensarlo al _individuo_.

No te ayudas pensando eso Sasuke _ se dijo a si mismo _ mejor me concentro en esos contratos que me faltan revisar _ prendió de nuevo el carro, dirigiéndose ahora hacia su pent-house.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró a sus padres viendo televisión, los dos estaban en el sofá abrazados, riendo como si fueran unos niños. Siempre tuvo a sus papás como el perfecto modelo de matrimonio. A pesar de que tenían sus discusiones, el amor que le tenían al otro era mayor, por lo cual siempre estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El pensar en ello, le hizo recordar a su querido Sasuke, tan solo llevaban unos minutos separados y ya pensaba en el teme.

Naru, volviste¡ _ Kushina abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo _ te extrañe demasiado mi kitsune.

Nee, Kushina, creo que Naruto no está respirando _ dijo Minato con preocupación, su hijo tenía el rostro de un color morado, significado de que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Ohh, jajaja es verdad _ la pelirroja estaba avergonzada _ es que hace meses que no lo veo, que no pude controlar mi fuerza _ dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca, como muestra de la vergüenza que sentía.

No te preocupes oka_san, yo también los extrañe bastante _ el rubio trataba de recuperar el aire _ oto_san y tú? , no me has saludado 'ttebayo _ esto último lo dijo haciendo un puchero.

Mi Naru_chan, yo también te extrañe hijo _ se acercó al menor dándole un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza como cuando era más pequeño.

Abrazo familiar¡ _ gritó Kushina a la vez que se acercaba a sus dos amores: su esposo y su hijo.

A Naruto, a pesar de sus 18 años, no le avergonzaba seguir comportándose así con sus padres, desde que tenía memoria los tres tenían ese tipo de gestos entre ellos. Si sus amigos lo vieran, seguro que se burlarían de él. _Eres el niño de mamá_, hasta ya podía escuchar sus voces.

Después del efusivo saludo, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante donde comió todo lo que quiso, digamos que es un privilegio de ser hijo único. Conversaron de todo lo que hicieron en esos 2 meses, ahondando en el tema de sus estudios. El cual, él con orgullo les contaba a sus padres de las buenas calificaciones que tenia.

Y así se fue su fin de semana, entre salidas con sus padres al festival de Konoha, al cine y a su restaurante preferido: el Ichiraku Ramen. En esos dos días, solo pudo comunicarse una vez con su teme, ya que sus padres lo mantenían bastante ocupado. Siempre era así, puesto que como Minato y Kushina no sabían cuando seria su próximo viaje, debían aprovechar todo lo que podían del tiempo libre de su hijo.

* * *

Y que les pareció?...espero haber satisfecho a los lectores de este fic, soy nueva en esto, así que disculpen los errores que pueda tener.

Muchísimas gracias¡ a las personas que me han dejado su comentario, me ayudan a darle nuevas ideas a la historia …cualquier duda o consejo que tengan, háganmelo llegar, ¿ok?...de nuevo mil gracias a aquellos que se dan un tiempo para leer mi historia.

Que Viva el SasuNaru¡…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡

Besos y abrazos a todos¡ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaa a todos :D, por fin puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo. Debo disculparme con ustedes lectoras por la tardanza en el fic, he tenido ciertos problemillas que me han mantenido ocupada desde finales del año pasado.

No quiero fastidiarlas más, así que les dejo con el nuevo capi, ha disfrutar se ha dicho.

* * *

Llegó a su colegio temprano, cosa extraña en él, pero ya que sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje, su oka_san lo había levantado diciéndole que se le haría tarde, le preparó un delicioso ramen para el desayuno, y con un beso por parte de ella y un cariñoso abrazo de su oto_san, se dirigió hacia su centro de estudios.

Ahh que sueñito tengo ´ttebayo _ bostezó a la vez que levantaba sus brazos para poder estirarse. No había nadie en el salón, y no era para sorprenderse ya que recién eran las 6:30 a.m. La mayoría de alumnos recién llegaban a partir de las 7:00 a.m.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, y aprovechando que estaba solo en el salón, buscó entre su mochila su teléfono celular y en tan solo segundos ya estaba llamando a su teme. Sasuke se levantaba en la madrugada, por lo cual ya se encontraría en su empresa desde hace un buen rato. Escuchó el tono de espera hasta que por fin pudo entrar su llamada.

_¿Dobe?, ¿eres tú? _ se escuchó la voz del Uchiha al otro lado de la línea _ ¿y ese milagro?. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que su niño le llamara a esas horas, por lo que él sabía, su dobe aun debería estar durmiendo._

_Baka¡, ¿cómo que un milagro? _ dijo Naruto mientras hacia un puchero _ ¿acaso no puedo levantarme temprano?._

_Oh claro que puedes usuratonkashi _ sonrió de medio lado _ solo que lo haces únicamente cuando estás conmigo, ya sabes, cuándo aun te quedas con las ganas de más _ lo último lo dijo de manera lujuriosa._

_Las mejillas del rubio estaban por demás sonrojadas, lo que decía su teme era verdad, por eso no pudo negarle lo dicho. _

_¿Qué?, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? _ dijo de forma burlona el mayor._

_Imbécil _ se escuchó al ojiazul _ yo que te llamo y todavía me insultas _ si Naruto tuviera al Uchiha al frente, no dudaría ni un instante en darle un buen golpe al pelinegro._

_Está bien, solo es una broma dobe _ dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa, pero ahora era una sonrisa sincera _ me gusta escuchar tu voz._

_Si alguien pudiera ver a Naruto en estos instantes, lo único que podría ver es a un rubio con la cara súper roja y una expresión de tonto enamorado._

_A mí también me gusta escuchar tu voz teme _ no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa bobalicona _ bueno, en realidad me gusta todo de ti _ diablos¡, se sentía como toda una quinceañera. _

_Lo que podían hacer las hormonas._

_Hmn _ aunque no lo aceptaría ante el otro, el mayor también amaba cada parte de su rubio _ ¿acaso me estas provocando dobe?, si lo que quieres es que te vaya a buscar ahora, créeme que no me importaría hacerlo._

_Sasuke¡ _ el mayor no pudo evitar bufar ante el grito del ojiazul _ tu sí que te pasas teme._

_Justo cuando quiero hacer una locura _ dijo el Uchiha de manera desanimada._

_Y se supone que tu eres el adulto _ Naruto no pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento infantil de su novio._

_Por eso nos equilibramos bien _ y tenía razón el ojinegro, ambos se compenetraban de manera perfecta. El otro era justamente lo que necesitaban._

_Nee, sasu_chan _ dijo Naruto mientras se arreglaba unos mechones del cabello _ no te olvides que hoy salgo más temprano del trabajo._

_Hmn _ contestó el mayor _ ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especifico? _ preguntó sasuke._

_Pues no lo había pensado _ su mirada se volvió hacia el paisaje que tenia del jardín de su escuela _ que te parece si vamos al departamento, quiero estar solo contigo._

_De acuerdo, entonces quedamos así _ dijo el Uchiha mientras tecleaba unas cosas en su laptop _ por cierto dobe _ agregó el mayor _ ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?._

_Hmm, nada en realidad, solo les conté que había estado con Sai y todo eso _ se escucharon pasos venir del pasillo _ nee teme, alguien viene al salón, mejor hablamos después ¿Ok?, te quiero Sasu _ le dijo de manera tierna._

_Yo igual _ se escuchó después de unos segundos. Naruto cortó la llamada justo cuando sus amigos hicieron su entrada._

¿Naruto? _ preguntó Kiba con sus ojos muy abiertos _ no puedo creer que hallas llegado temprano¡ _ terminó de decir de manera burlona.

Los ojos que te ven Naru_chan _ dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

¿Ya terminaron? _ Naruto estaba cabreado, ¿por qué todo el mundo se sorprendía de que se haya levantado temprano?. Kusooooo, eso le molestaba, y mucho.

Que complicado _ se escuchó hablar al Nara _ dejen de hablar que no puedo dormir _ el castaño se hecho sobre su carpeta con los brazos cruzados, ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

Hey Naruto, ¿Por qué mejor no comes un poco de mis papas fritas? _ dijo Chouji a la vez que se llevaba un puñado de frituras a la boca _ te sentirás mejor, y ya no seguirás molesto _ terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Chouji, ese gordito sí que resolvía sus problemas con comida.

Ehh, gracias Chouji, pero así estoy bien dattebayo _ contestó el Uzumaki ahora de buen humor. Su amigo tenía raras formas de animarlo, pero eso era lo que hacían único al Akimichi.

Chouji se encogió de hombros a la vez que se llevaba otro puñado de papas a su boca _ entonces más para mi _ dijo mientras daba una risa cantarina.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Las primeras horas de clase se pasaron volando para la alegría de Naruto. Ahora se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo Sai comiendo el rico almuerzo que le había preparado su oka_san.

Y los demás? _ preguntó el blondo. El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros mientras le quitaba un poco de comida al otro.

Oye¡, eso es mío¡ _ Naruto levantaba sus brazos, para que el ojinegro no se siguiera comiendo su almuerzo.

No seas malo Naru_chan _ Sai trató de poner una carita de cachorrito abandonado, como solía hacer el rubio para conseguir lo que quería.

Sai me estás dando miedo _ dijo Naruto al ver la rara expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

No te doy pena? _ preguntó el Aname _ creí que funcionaria _ agarró su mentón con su mano derecha, en una pose de total concentración _ que raro, a ti te funciona _ terminó de decir mientras miraba directamente a los ojos azules del Uzumaki.

No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿ok? _ dijo Naruto. El otro solo asintió, aun pensando que debía perfeccionar esa carita de cachorrito, más tarde practicaría frente al espejo.

Me invitas entonces? _ el ojiazul miro a su amigo con un rostro de confusión _ tu comida, ¿me invitas un poco Naru_chan? _ el mencionado le pasó su taper después de tomar una de las croquetas que había.

Si que te gusta la comida de mi mamá _ afirmó el Uzumaki mientras veía como Sai se comía todo lo que quedaba en unos pocos minutos.

No puedo evitarlo _ contestó el pelinegro limpiándose con una servilleta los restos de comida que tenía en los labios _ recuerda que vivo solo y no se cocinar, las pocas veces que puedo probar algo casero es cuando Kushina_san te envía algo.

El rubiales solo se quedó mirando a su amigo unos segundos antes de hablarle de nuevo _ sabes que puedes venir a comer todas las veces que quieras a mi casa, le caes bien a mis padres _ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Lo sé, lo sé _ contestó el Aname a la vez que le devolvía el taper a su amigo _ es solo que no me gusta incomodarte cuando sé que pasas poco tiempo con tus padres.

Baka¡, tu no incomodas para nada _ Naruto se acercó a Sai para abrazarlo _ eres mi mejor amigo ´ttebayo, eres como mi hermano Sai Aname, así que recuérdalo bien _ el pelinegro envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, correspondiendo la muestra de afecto.

Desde que tenía 12 años, Sai vivía solo, sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente de tránsito, por lo cual había quedado ante la custodia de un tío que radicaba en el extranjero. No podía quejarse, su tío le mandaba dinero siempre preocupándose por las necesidades que podría tener.

Él no vivía con su tío, ya que no deseaba dejar Japón por nada del mundo. Después de que ocurriera la muerte de sus papás, su mejor amigo Naruto, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era para él, su familia en esos momentos. El Uzumaki era el único que podía comprender su extraña forma de ser.

Durante los siguientes años, Naruto era el único ser al que podía abrirse totalmente, hasta que conoció a Sabaku No Gaara, que posteriormente se convertiría en su todo.

Gracias Naruto _ estuvieron abrazados durante un buen tiempo, hasta que Sai levantó su rostro para mirar al otro _ nee, Naru_chan, y como te fue con Sasuke_bastardo?

Sai¡, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no llames de esa manera a Sasuke¡ _ bajo su cabeza en un signo de derrota _ aunque también he tratado de hacer lo mismo con el teme _ dijo en una especie de susurro incomprensible para su compañero.

Qué dijiste? _ preguntó Sai a su amigo.

No dije nada¡ _ con una gran velocidad movía sus manos, agitándolas de un lado a otro _ la pasé muy bien con Sasuke _ comentó el ojiazul, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación _ por cierto Sai, gracias por encubrirme de nuevo _ una gran sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro del Uzumaki _ sin tu ayuda, no podría estar con mi teme, te debo mucho Sai _ tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas _ pídeme lo que quieras.

Lo que quiera? _ Sai miraba interrogante a su rubio amigo, quien solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta _ si que es tentador, pero primero contéstame algo antes de responderte.

Si claro, dime _ el Aname miró el cielo despejado de esa mañana, este le transmitía una paz interior a su alma _ eres feliz con Sasuke, Naru_chan? _ su mirada ahora estaba clavada en el rostro de su mejor amigo _ vale la pena correr el riesgo por estar al lado del Uchiha?

Si soy feliz? _ Naruto inclinó su rostro haciendo que unos mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos _ si vale la pena? _ se levantó del piso dirigiéndose hacia la malla que envolvía el piso de la azotea. Desde ahí podía ver toda la ciudad, los cientos de edificios y las personas que se veían pequeñas desde esa altura.

Sai se acercó al rubio tratando de ver su rostro.

Lo soy, soy muy feliz Sai, más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginarme _ sus dedos atravesaban la malla de seguridad _ es cierto que no es fácil llevar como una segunda vida, después de todo los únicos que saben de esto son tu y Gaara, si mis padres se enteraran estoy seguro de que lo primero que veré será sus miradas de decepción dattebayo _ hizo una pequeña muec pesar de que me dolerá mucho, el estar junto a Sasuke, el simple hecho de poder verlo me da las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con esto _ unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas _ para él tampoco es sencillo _ volteó su rostro hacia su amigo _ muchas veces me ha dado la oportunidad de terminar con nuestra relación, a pesar de que sufría con el solo hecho de decirlo _ Sai solo pudo poner una mano en el hombro de Naruto, apoyándolo _ y el teme creía que no lo notaba _ su risa se escuchó por toda la azotea _ Sasuke_teme _ dijo como recordando el momento.

Ya te entendí _ el Aname buscó entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo, cuando lo encontró se lo ofreció al rubiales _ y para mi, tu felicidad es todo lo que necesito como paga.

Eres el mejor, lo sabes no? _ el Uzumaki abrazó por segunda vez a su amigo _ te quiero Sai.

Yo también Naru _ dijo correspondiendo el amistoso abrazo _ pero ahora que lo pienso _ Naruto se alejó para ver al pelinegro _ si quiero algo.

Ehh?, pero si hace un instante _ el ojinegro puso un dedo entre los labios de su amigo _ solo quiero algo pequeño _ volvió a hablar Sai _ quiero ser el padrino de tu boda _ terminó de decir con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Baka¡, eso ni lo dudes _ el blondo se acercó a su compañero tomándolo de los hombros _ te lo iba a pedir en unos años más, aun soy muy joven para casarme _ sacó su lengua de manera juguetona _ además si no eras tú, quien más podría ser?.

Es cierto, sin mí no podrías casarte Naru_chan _ el otro solo afirmó lo dicho por su amigo _ después de todo, si que merezco ser el padrino, ya que gracias a mi tu puedes tener tranquilamente la polla del Uchiha dentro de ti, sino te encubriera, no tendrías tus encuentros sexuales con el bastardo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy confuso para Sai, cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería con un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Como has estado querido ototo? _ Sasuke levantó su rostro de la pantalla de la laptop para fijarse en la figura de su hermano mayor entrando a la oficina _ sí que ha pasado un tiempo no hermanito _ el menor de los Uchiha solo pudo mirar con rencor al otro pelinegro.

Y eso?, por qué me miras así? _ Itachi tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación _ deberías recibirme con cariño, después de que no me has visto en estos días _ Sasuke seguía mirando de la misma manera a su hermano _ bien, dime el por qué de tu enfado _ preguntó el mayor.

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas a la vez que cruzaba los brazos encima de su fuerte pecho _ no te imaginas a que se debe _aniki_? _ Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto, y signo de esto era el frio tono de voz que había utilizado con su hermano mayor.

No me digas que es porque te deje a cargo de la empresa? _ el ceño fruncido de Sasuke afirmó lo dicho por el ojinegro _ jajajaja, sigues siendo el mismo a pesar de los años _ se levantó del sofá, acercándose al otro _ sigues siendo mi _ototo __ dijo a la vez que le daba un golpecito a la frente del menor.

No lo vuelvas a hacer _ Sasuke tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y apretó seguidamente un botón rojo _ ya no soy un niño de siete años.

Oh claro, eres uno de 40 _ dijo burlonamente Itachi.

_Si Uchiha_sama _ se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea._

_Sakura, trae dos tazas de café a mi oficina por favor _ contestó Sasuke _ y ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Sasuke _ acotó antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar._

_Y yo ya te he dicho que a pesar de nuestra gran amistad eres Uchiha_sama en horas de trabajo _ y con esto se cortó la llamada._

El pelinegro solo pudo bufar en respuesta _ sí que es terca _ comentó Itachi mientras volvía al sofá en el que había estado sentado antes.

Lo es _ dijo Sasuke a la vez que se levantaba de su silla para ir a sentarse con su hermano.

Y bien, como te ha ido ototo? _ preguntó Itachi _ como van las cosas con Naruto_kun? _ el ojinegro menor miró unos segundos a su hermano antes de contestar.

Muy bien, si dejamos de lado que sus padres aun no saben de nuestra relación _ Itachi cerró sus ojos ante la respuesta _ sabes perfectamente que si fuera por mí, ellos ya lo sabrían _ Sasuke dio un largo suspiró antes de continuar _ Naruto aun no se siente preparado, y respeto su decisión.

Pero tú sabes que debes hacerlo _ Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano menor _ te pido que te pongas en el lugar de los señores Namikase, a ti no te gustaría que tu hijo hiciera lo mismo que Naruto_kun.

Acaso crees que no lo he pensado?¡ _ gritó Sasuke _ muchas veces me he puesto en la situación de los padres de Naruto, y tienes razón aniki _ el pelinegró ahora caminaba en su oficina como león enjaulado _ si mi hijo hiciera algo así, lo primero que pensaría es en matar al bastardo que lo engatusó¡ _ su respiración era irregular _ Naruto sabe de esto, por eso mismo no quiere que sus padres se enteren. Es lógico el actuar que tendrían los señores Namikase _ hubiera seguido hablando si no fuera por el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

Uchiha_sama voy a entrar _ Sakura hizo aparición en la oficina trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato con distintos bocaditos. Caminó hasta una mesita, donde dejo la bandeja de plata.

Sakura _ dijo Itachi _ qué tal? _ se acercó a saludar a la pelirosada.

Itachi_sama, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar _ respondió la ojiverde antes de corresponder el saludo con un apretón de manos _ bueno, con su permiso, no los interrumpo más _ dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Después de que la pelirosada salió de la oficina, Itachi fijó su atención de vuelta a su hermano _ sabes algo Sasuke _ empezó a hablar a la vez que tomaba una de las tazas de café que había _ cuando me enteré de la relación que llevabas con Naruto, para serte sincero, no me sorprendió en nada.

Por qué dices eso? _ preguntó el Uchiha menor.

Cuando empezaste a ayudar a Naruto_kun con ese trabajo escolar sobre funcionamiento de empresas, creo que fue muy obvio que estabas interesado en el chico _ Itachi dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar _ tú no eres exactamente alguien que ayude desinteresadamente a personas fuera del círculo familiar. Además, con el pasar de las semanas, te veías distinto, no sé cómo decirlo _ el pelinegro tomo uno de los dulces que había _ supongo que la palabra sería feliz _ terminó de decir a la vez que le daba una mordida al bocadito.

Es cierto _ habló Sasuke _ Naruto me hace feliz _ dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Es por eso que no puedo criticarte Sasuke, yo sé perfectamente que amas realmente a Naruto, que lo tuyo con él no es ningún juego _ Itachi dio un sorbo más a su taza de café _ en muy notable el amor que se tienen entre los dos.

Gracias aniki _ dijo Sasuke _ necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso, a veces se me hace tan difícil _ su mirada se enfocó en el piso, como si este tuviera algo interesante que ver.

Supongo que lo mío con Deidara me ayudó bastante para comprenderte _ sacó su celular de último modelo, que tenía como fondo de pantalla la imagen de un bello rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules _ nuestras situaciones son muy parecidas, entiendo perfectamente como se siente salir con alguien menor que uno.

Si bueno, aunque tú solo eres 12 años mayor que mí cuñado _ acotó Sasuke de mal humor.

Qué?, estas celoso? _ dijo de manera divertida Itachi _ tu sí que me ganaste ototo, me ganaste por 10 años jajajaja _ Sasuke miró mal a su hermano _ pero es la verdad, tienes una pareja más joven, dicen que mas jóvenes mejor es el sexo, ya sabes, por eso de la edad _ terminó de decir con una sonrisa picarona _ resisten más horas.

Si Deidara estuviera acá, ya te encontrarías 10 metros bajo suelo _ Itachi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su columna vertebral _ y se supone que tu eres el mayor _ resopló Sasuke con resignación.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Naruto vamos ya? _ preguntó Sai a su rubio amigo. El ojiazul se desmoraba en guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Los demás alumnos ya se habían retirado del salón _ Gaara me está esperando Naru_chan.

Si, espérame un rato _ contestó el menor _ kyaaaa odio esta mochila _ a los cuadernos se les había dado por engordar o qué? _ pensó el Uzumaki.

Naruto_kun puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas? _ dijo Iruka haciendo aparición en el salón de clases. Iruka Umino era uno de los profesores favoritos del blondo _ es urgente _ terminó de decir el castaño.

Debe hacer ahora Iruka_sensei? _ Naruto creía que no podía tener peor suerte.

Si, por favor _ contestó el maestro. El blondo miró a su pelinegro amigo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana Naru_chan, Iruka_sensei, nos vemos¡ _ dijo Sai antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Hasta que por fin _ dijo Naruto, su mochila se le había dado por cerrarse después de que Sai se fuera _ y dígame Iruka_sensei, de qué quería hablarme? _ se acercó con su mochila a una carpeta cercana al escritorio del profesor.

Siéntate por favor Naruto_kun, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado _ contestó el castaño a la vez que cerraba la puerta del salón _ nadie más debe saber de esto.

El ojiazul se puso serio ante la actitud de su maestro _ dígame por favor, de que se trata, tiene que ver con mis padres? _ rápidamente se levantó de su asiento _ le pasó algo a mis padres?¡ _ preguntó con miedo.

No¡, no¡, nada de eso¡ _ el ojimarrón se apoyó en el escritorio antes de seguir hablando _ aunque lo que te voy a decir si se relaciona con Minato y Kushina. Tu sabes Naruto_kun que a mí me gusta la fotografía verdad? _ el menor asintió en respuesta _ bueno, el fin de semana pasado me fui a la playa para sacar unas tomas del atardecer.

Ah, que bien Iruka_sensei _ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro _ pero aun no entiendo en que se relaciona eso conmigo.

Por favor, déjame terminar _ contestó el profesor, el blondo volvió a asentir _ como te seguía diciendo, fui a tomar unas fotografías, cuando de casualidad vi a una pareja de enamorados muy acaramelados.

El ojiazul se empezó a sentir nervioso, no podía ser posible que su sensei le hubiera visto a él junto a Sasuke. Había muchas playas, no tenía por qué sentirse aludido.

Al principio me pareció lindo que hubieran tantas parejas enamoradas, hasta que algo en particular me llamó la atención _ Iruka miró fijamente a su alumno _ adivinas que puede ser Naruto_kun?.

Ehh, no, bueno no lo sé _ el blondo se encogió de hombros a las vez que se reía de lado _ qué podría ser?, no me lo imagino _ terminó de decir.

Si te digo esto a ti antes de que a tus padres, es porque creo que existe una confianza entre nosotros _ Naruto ahora si estaba seguro sobre lo que su sensei trataba de decirle _ Naruto_kun, ¿por qué estas saliendo con alguien mayor que tú?, tus padres saben de esto?.

El blondo sintió que se le iba la respiración.

Contéstame por favor, tu silencio solo puede hacerme pensar que tengo razón en lo que estoy diciendo _ Iruka se llevó una mano al rostro _ me preocupa tu situación Naruto_kun, entiendo que tal vez tus padres te hacen mucha falta, pero debes entender que su trabajo les demanda viajar muy seguido _ Naruto seguía en shock _ no debes tratar de reemplazar el cariño de tus padres con el supuesto amor que te puede profesar ese hombre _ el castaño tomo de los hombros a Naruto _ no te preocupes, es solo una etapa de confusión, te ayudaré a que puedas afrontar esto, no le diré nada a tus padres, de acuerdo?.

El blondo seguía aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Si es que ese hombre no te quiere dejar en paz, entonces lo denunciaremos, ok? _ siguió hablando el mayor _ no tienes de que avergonzarte, muchos chicos se confunden cuando no tienen a sus padres a su lado.

_Yo no estoy confundido._

No puedo creer que exista gente así _ siguió hablando el Umino _ seguro ese hombre debe ser un pervertido que te sedujo con falsas promesas _ el maestro buscó entre sus bolsillos.

_No lo hizo. _

Aquí estas _ dijo Iruka mientras sacaba su celular _ lo mejor será llamar a la policía para que detenga a ese pederasta, apuesto a que deben existir más víctimas como tu Naru_chan.

_El no es así._

Cuál era el número de la policía? _ preguntó el castaño a su alumno _ ahh, ya me acordé _ dijo mientras hacia un chasquido con la boca.

No lo haga _ se escuchó la voz de Naruto.

Eh? _ Iruka se acercó al menor _ no tienes de que preocuparte, el no te hará nada _ puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto _ yo me encargare de eso Naru_chan, te protegeré de ese enfermo _ terminó de decir para después alejarse de su alumno para poder hacer la llamada.

No lo haga¡ _ el Uzumaki se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, poniendo sus manos encima de la carpeta _ el no es ningún pederasta¡, el no me sedujo Iruka_sensei¡ _ el castaño miraba sorprendido al blondo _ el no es así dattebayo¡ _ los gritos del ojiazul se escucharon por todo el aula.

Kami_sama, te lavaron el cerebro Naru_chan _ dijo Iruka con una voz llena de preocupación _ cuanto antes tienes que alejarte de ese hombre.

No lo haré sensei _ Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinándose en el proceso _ Sasuke _ dijo claramente y con firmeza _ su nombre no es enfermo ni pederasta, su nombre es Sasuke _ sus ojos azules reflejaban determinación y coraje _ yo lo amo, el no me hizo nada que yo no quisiera, además yo ya soy mayor de edad.

Umino se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa _ no puede ser cierto _ dijo en una especie de susurró _ tengo que ver a tus padres ahora¡ _ rápidamente el castaño ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases.

No¡, No lo haga sensei¡ _ Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba su profesor, y lo tomó del brazo intentando de que este no se fuera _ por favor solo escúcheme¡ _ rogó el menor de manera desesperada _ por favor sensei¡.

Naruto _ dijo Iruka con voz calmada _ me dirás como sucedieron las cosas realmente _ el rubio solo asintió _ la verdad Naruto, solo la verdad _ se escuchó un si por parte del ojiazul.

No debí reaccionar de esa manera _ comenzó a decir el menor _ discúlpeme por favor Iruka_sensei _ Naruto hizo una reverencia _ usted me conoce desde que era pequeño, sabe como soy _ el Umino afirmó lo dicho.

Por lo mismo que te conozco Naru_chan, es que me sorprendió bastante lo que vi ese día en la playa _ Umino se sentó en una de las carpetas, invitando al rubio a que hiciera lo mismo _ eres un chico maduro para tu edad, creo que eres uno de los más centrados del salón _ el castaño dio una pequeña risa _ aunque los demás crean lo contrario.

El blondo imitó la risa de su profesor _ eso es cierto _ dijo Naruto.

Veo que estas mejor _ el mayor revolvió los cabellos del ojiazul en un gesto de cariño _ me alegra verte más calmado _ agregó el Umino _ ahora si explícame lo que está pasando.

El Uzumaki dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a relatarle todo a su sensei. Le contó desde cómo fue la primera vez que conoció al Uchiha, el cómo se volvieron a encontrar en la cafetería en donde él trabajaba, la amistad que surgió durante la investigación de empresas que tuvo que hacer como trabajo de la escuela, y que gracias a esta logró conocer al verdadero Sasuke. Le explicó el gusto que empezó a sentir por el mayor, le comentó sus dudas y miedos que tuvo en su tiempo, y que aún aparecían en ciertos momentos de su vida.

Habló de lo difícil que le fue conquistar al Uchiha _ esto bajo el sorprendido rostro del castaño, quien no podía creer que el que comenzó todo fue Naruto _ siguió con los determinantes que fueron para él sus planes de seducción, hasta que por fin consiguió que Sasuke aceptará estar interesado en él _ según lo que entendió el Umino, el tal Uchiha no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado del rubio obviamente por el tema de la diferencia de edades.

Iruka no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el empresario, él sabía perfectamente como era de terco el blondo cuando quería conseguir algo.

Ahora sí que entendía las cosas.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Bienvenido, qué es lo que desea pedir? _ preguntó el Uzumaki a uno de los clientes que había en la cafetería.

Hmnn, me trae un cappuccino y una tarta de fresas por favor _ respondió la joven mujer.

Naruto escribió el pedido y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina para conseguir el pedido de la clienta.

Naruto estas bien?.

Eh? _ el blondo se volteó para poder ver a la persona que le había hecho la pregunta _ viejo pervertido¡ _ dijo al ver al dueño del local enfrente de él. Jiraiya era un hombre de unos 60 años, de larga melena plateada y ojos negros. El anciano a pesar de la edad avanzada que tenia, físicamente no lo reflejaba. Tenía tanta energía, que la desperdiciaba en espiar a bellas jovencitas.

Cómo que viejo pervertido?¡ _ el mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza _ ten más respeto con tus mayores¡.

Kyaaaa, eso dueleee ´ttebayo¡ _ dijo Naruto a la vez que se sobaba en la parte golpeada _ ahora me va a salir un chinchón _ hizo un puchero, que ante los ojos de Jiraiya le pareció algo tierno.

Te conozco desde hace dos años, y por lo que recuerdo hasta ahora no te ha salido ningún chinchón _ el peliblanco dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar _ y por lo bien que te conozco, también puedo decir que no te encuentras bien Naru_chan.

Eso no es cierto _ el menor se cruzó de brazos _ estoy muy bien viejo _ dijo antes de levantar su pulgar como signo de victoria.

Si claro _ dijo sarcásticamente Jiraiya _ _estoy muy bien viejo_ _ repitió, imitando la voz de Naruto _ si estuvieras bien no hubieras estado mirando la nada por varios minutos, estas muy distraído Naru_chan.

El ojiazul se sonrojo por lo dicho _ yo no hablo de esa manera _ refutó con enfado _ y no estoy distraído _ terminó de decir a la vez que su rostro reflejaba la seriedad con la que hablaba.

Y eso que significa entonces? _ Jiraiya señaló una de las manos de Naruto, la cual se encontraba encima de la tarta de fresas que era para la clienta _ te descontaré eso de tu sueldo.

No¡, yo no quise¡ _ el blondo sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano que tenía el dulce a su rostro, embarrándose casi toda la cara con crema chantilly _ aishh¡, no sé qué me pasa viejo pervertido.

El mayor le alcanzó al ojiazul un par de servilletas para que se pudiera limpiar _ sabes qué Naruto?, haremos algo muy práctico _ dijo el peliblanco _ ya que de todas maneras ibas a salir temprano hoy, mejor te doy el día libre.

Enserio viejo?¡ _ Naruto levantó sus brazos al mismo tiempo que saltaba de felicidad _ gracias dattebayo¡ _ el menor se lanzó a los brazos de Jiraiya, sin que el hombre pudiera evitarlo.

Jajajaja _ el anciano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda _ si no lo hacía, me iba a costar más caro el mantenerte aquí.

El Uzumaki solo sonrió, dándole la razón al dueño de la cafetería.

Ahora vete de aquí antes de que destruyas algo más _ seguidamente el mayor sacó en segundos al rubio de la cocina _ cámbiate, y vete con tranquilidad a hacer lo que te tiene así de distraído.

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo su jefe, y se encaminó al cuarto de los casilleros. Primero debía mandarle un mensaje a su teme, el cual seguramente ya se encontraría en el local. Después de verificar que le llegó el mensaje al Uchiha, prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa. Su vestimenta de trabajo era bastante sencilla, por lo cual no se desamoraría tanto. El uniforme consistía en un pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y un pequeño chaleco azul con el bordado del logo de la cafetería en la parte superior derecha.

Cuando ya se encontraba vestido con su ropa del colegio, salió hacia la que era en esas horas de la tarde toda una zona llena de gente.

Buscó disimuladamente a su pareja, encontrándolo en la misma mesa que ocupaba desde hace unos años. El mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza con el cual le daba la señal para su encuentro fuera del local.

El blondo asintió en respuesta, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería.

El Uzumaki no se había dado cuenta de que su jefe había presenciado toda la escena. Jiraiya solo pudo sonreír de lado a la vez que se reía en su interior.

Estos chicos de ahora _ dijo el peliblanco para sí mismo _ cada vez salen más despiertos, pero en fin, _el que puede, puede_ _ terminó de decir con su cara de viejo pervertido.

Al final Naruto tenía toda la razón de llamarlo así.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en el carro de Sasuke, camino al departamento del azabache. Cuando vio a su teme después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, lo primero que hizo fue darle un profundo y húmedo beso, el cual fue respondido con mayor intensidad por parte del Uchiha. Se estuvieron comiendo la boca por varios minutos, y hubieran seguido así si no fuera por la parte racional que aún le quedaba al ojinegro, el cual le decía que ese no era el lugar indicado para desatar sus bajos instintos.

No sabes lo que me pasó el día de hoy _ empezó a hablar el menor en cuanto llegaron al pent-house _ es algo que nos relaciona a los dos _ dijo a la vez que se echaba en el sofá.

Es algo malo? _ preguntó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá que el rubio, para después tomar la cabeza de Naruto y ponerla encima de sus piernas.

Se podría decir que si _ contestó el blondo ahora relajado gracias a las caricias que le hacia su teme _ realmente fue una sorpresa para mí.

El empresario solo alzó una de sus cejas, dándole a entender al ojiazul que prosiguiera con su relato.

Iruka_sensei nos descubrió _ lanzó de golpe el estudiante después de algunos segundos de mutismo _ él vio preferente el hablar del tema primero conmigo antes de hacerlo con mis padres. Nos ha dado dos días para contarles todo _ como había supuesto el Uzumaki, Sasuke no hiso ningún gesto por la noticia.

Era de esperarse _ Uchiha se acomodó de tal manera que ahora Naruto se encontraba recargado en su regazo _ ambos éramos consientes de que tarde o temprano cualquiera nos podría descubrir.

El menor aprovechó la posición que estaba para desabotonar algunos botones de la camisa de sasuke, encontrando el collar con el dije turquesa que le había obsequiado al azabache meses atrás.

Solo podemos afrontar esto como debió de haber sido desde un inicio _ dijo el magnate _ me presentaré ante tus padres, y les pediré formalmente el ser tu pareja.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de sobremanera, y su sonrisa se volvió una juguetona _ pedir ser mi pareja? _ dijo con burla el blondo a la vez que delineaba los bordes del dije turquesa _ sasuke, no estamos en la época antigua. Solo necesitamos hacerles conocer lo nuestro a mis padres, no es que me vayas a pedir matrimonio _ se frotó su mentón antes de decir lo siguiente _ bueno, no aún _ terminó de decir para rozar sus labios con el mayor.

Dobe _ sasuke estaba molesto, muestra de ello era la vena palpitante en su frente _ según como me criaron mis padres, es necesario pedir ser la pareja de uno _ sus ojos negros enfocaron los azules de su pareja _ de manera formal _ dijo con voz clara y firme _ además, a eso se le llama tener etiqueta _ su sonrisa no podía ser más arrogante _ la cual creo que careces mi usuratonkashi.

La respuesta que tuvo Sasuke de su blondo no fue la que esperaba, el empresario creía que su novio se quejaría por haberlo insultado, mas lo que pasó no se asemejó en nada a una queja.

Naruto le dio un gran beso al Uchiha, para seguidamente empezar un recorrido de mordidas, lamidas y besos desde la boca hasta el cuello del mayor.

Ahh dobe _ gemía Sasuke ante las caricias que le daba su niño.

Ya te dije que me pone verte actuar de esa manera ´ttebayo? _ de los labios de Naruto caía un hilo de saliva _ me encantas Sasuke Uchiha _ dijo para seguir saboreando a su teme.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Kyaaaaa Naru_chan, ese no es Uchiha Sasuke? _ preguntó Kushina, señalando la pantalla del televisor _ es muy guapo ´ttebane¡ _ gritó la mujer.

Si, es el oka_san _ respondió el menor ante la imagen que proyectaba su LCD. Sasuke salía con otras personas, cerrando lo que parecía un nuevo proyecto millonario.

_Maldito¡, hasta en la televisión te ves endemoniadamente sexy __ pensó el blondo al ver a su pareja sonriendo de manera ladeada _ _por lo menos le gustas a mi oka_san, eso nos da puntos extras._

Deberías invitarlo a la casa _ se escuchó hablar a Minato, el cual se sentó a tomar el desayuno con su esposa e hijo _ aun no lo conocemos kitsune, y eso que él es quien te ayudó con tu trabajo de investigación de la escuela.

Es verdad mi niño _ dijo la bermeja _ deberíamos agradecerle por haberte apoyado _ se llevó un pedazo de hotcake a la boca antes de seguir hablando _ ahora que tenemos tiempo debemos aprovechar _ Kushina le sonrió a su pequeño hijo esperando su respuesta.

Podría ser _ Naruto revolvía su plato de desayuno de manera distraída _ ha pasado ya unos meses no? _ levantó su cabeza para mirar a sus padres _ sería cosa de coordinar.

Perfecto _ dijo Kushina contenta mientras seguía comiendo sus hotcakes. Minato asintió ante lo dicho por su querida esposa.

_Si supieran que Sasuke es mi novio, no tendrían esas caras de felicidad_ _ Naruto no podía estar más nervioso, ese día había quedado con el Uchiha de verse en su casa.

Tenía que preparar psicológicamente a sus padres.

¡Kami_sama, ayúdameeee¡.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Bien, llegó la hora _ se dijo Sasuke antes de tocar el timbre de la residencia Namikase-Uzumaki. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de que fuera recibido por un agitado Naruto.

Ahhh, no puedo respirar _ dijo el blondo mientras daba fuertes bocanadas de aire, tratando de controlar así su respiración.

Te ves….mal _ el Uchiha no podía encontrar otra mejor palabra para describir la imagen actual que proyectaba el menor.

Baka _ pudo contestar Naruto aun con la dificultad para respirar _ he venido corriendo desde mi cuarto, con tal de que ninguno de mis padres te abriera la puerta _ se arregló su desarreglada camisa y acomodó algunos mechones de su rubio cabello _ les dije que hoy vendría alguien ha visitarnos.

No les dijiste que era yo? _ preguntó el empresario.

El ojiazul negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bueno, entonces supongo que esto ayudará para mi presentación _ Naruto recién se dio cuenta que su pareja traía un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, y una caja que al parecer contenía un vino de colección.

Si que quieres lucirte sasu_chan _ el Uchiha solo sonrió de manera ladeada _ me alegro que te acordaras de los gustos de mis padres, con esto por lo menos empezaremos bien _ con cuidado el menor tomó entre sus brazos el enorme ramo de rosas _ huelen exquisito.

No me olvidé de ti _ de manera sorpresiva apareció ante los ojos del blondo otro ramo de rosas, pero en este caso eran azules.

Naruto _amaba_ las rosas azules.

Me encantan¡ _ con el rostro iluminado de alegría, el estudiante recibió el obsequio del mayor _ gracias Sasuke _ su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

A pesar de que estaban fuera de la casa, el Uzumaki le dio un pequeño beso a su novio, este fue rápido ya que cualquiera de los vecinos podría verlos.

Por cierto, te ves muy bien Sasu _ dijo Naruto escaneando de manera minuciosa al mayor.

Sasuke estaba muy guapo ese día, el pelinegro portaba un terno gris oscuro y camisa blanca, esta última con los primeros botones desabrochados. De esta manera, el Uchiha proyectaba una apariencia elegante pero relajada. Y los caros zapatos negros completaban la sexy y estilizada figura del empresario.

Siempre me veo bien _ respondió el ojinegro mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada _ el blondo solo volteó los ojos ante el comentario de su pareja _ entremos a la casa.

_Es por ti que lo hago._

El menor detuvo su andar al escuchar la profunda voz de Sasuke. Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y todo el cuerpo que le temblaba por la reciente confesión del magnate.

No lo hagas, aunque vistieras una bolsa de papas para mi te verías más que bien _ dijo para después seguir caminando.

_Dobe __ sus ojos negros brillaron como nunca en esa tarde.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Naru llegó tu visita? _ dijo Kushina mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Minato _ me pareció oír el timbre.

Si oka_san ya vino _ contestó el ojiazul _ a decir verdad, ya nos está esperando en la sala.

Entonces por fin sabremos quién es la persona misteriosa? _ preguntó divertido el rubio mayor _ pareciera que nos quisieras presentar al novio _ terminó de decir Minato mientras ponía un brazo detrás de la nuca de Naruto _ no será que es así kitsune?.

Kushina lanzó un pequeño grito antes de abrazar a su hijo _ es así Naru_chan?, quieres presentarnos al novio? _ los ojos verdes de la mujer transmitían una gran curiosidad y esperanza por lo que le contestara su niño.

_Qué digo¡?_ _ pensó el blondo _ _mejor aprovecho el momento y les digo que si, al final para eso vino Sasuke._

Eh, si oka_san _ contestó con pena el estudiante _ quiero que conozcan a mi pareja.

Kyaaaa por fin Minato¡ _ la bermeja saltaba de felicidad mientras su esposo reía igual de contento que Kushina.

Aunque ese momento era difícil para la mayoría de los padres, esto no se aplicaba en Kushina y Minato, ya que ellos esperaban ansiosos el instante en que su niño les presentara a su primer novio. Los mayores tenían conocimiento de que su hijo tenía sus pretendientes, más era la primera vez que Naruto traía alguien a casa. Eso significaba que la relación era muy seria para el menor.

El Uzumaki estaba que se moría de los nervios, estaba a pasos de llegar a la sala junto a sus padres.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

Que emoción Minato _ le susurró en la oreja Kushina a su rubio esposo _ no puedo creer que mi niño este creciendo tan rápido.

Solo espero que sea un buen muchacho _ dijo Minato en voz baja.

Lo primero que vieron los esposos fue una cabellera azabache asomarse del sofá naranja de la sala. Lo siguiente que sus ojos pudieron captar fue en pocas palabras la figura del multimillonario empresario dueño de las empresas Uchiha Corp.

Naruto qué significa esto? _ preguntó en voz baja Minato.

Kushina solo estaba en shock.

_No podía ser verdad, ¿¡Su niño salía con Uchiha Sasuke¡?, ¿¡Su Naruto¡?_

_Esto debía ser una broma._

* * *

Qué les pareció?, les gustó o no? :D, todos los comentarios son aceptados.

Debo agradecer a las siguientes personas por haberme enviado sus buenas vibras y criticas con el fic: _**winny-wika3, milk goku, veruto kaname, gelymurakami, yuzed nowari, ecatl, annie thompson, harunablackrose, suge, lixa, zarame-sama, meskit, nu´est fans. **_

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic desde finales del año pasado¡, prometo no decepcionarlos en este nuevo año 2013 ;), los quiero¡, besos y abrazos a todos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque quisiera tener los derechos del anime Naruto, este ya le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, desde hace tiempo que el teme y el dobe ya serian pareja.

Sin más preámbulos un nuevo capi :D

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, novio._

Eso era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en los pensamientos de Kushina. La pelirroja aun seguía petrificada en la entrada de la sala, no podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado, como si algo la hubiera arrollado.

Jajajaja, que gracioso eres Naru_chan _ la risa de la mujer se escuchaba fuerte por toda la habitación _ no te conocía ese lado cómico hijo _ dijo la Uzumaki para después seguir carcajeándose.

Kushina, no creo que esto sea una broma _ hablo Minato en un tono bajo. El rubio mayor solo podía mirar como su hijo se acercaba al empresario para seguidamente unir sus manos en un gesto por demás familiar.

Oka_san, Oto_san _ Naruto respiró hondo antes de continuar _ quiero presentarles a Uchiha Sasuke _ su corazón no podía estar latiendo más rápido, ya veía llegar lo que sería el mayor problema familiar en sus 18 años de vida _ mi pareja.

Las risas de la bermeja se apagaron súbitamente.

Naruto pudo apreciar por primera vez el rostro desencajado de su madre, la pelirroja tenía su ceño fruncido y la boca abierta de la impresión.

Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Sasuke _ dijo el magnate antes de hacer una reverencia ante los mayores _ es un gusto conocerles _ se irguió para poder ver a los padres de su niño _ quisiera hablar con ustedes de Naruto, si me permiten por favor _ terminó de decir para enseguida acercarse a la pareja.

Minato seguía en la misma posición, a deferencia de la bermeja, el blondo mantenía una expresión serena, como si no le hubiese afectado escuchar la noticia.

Mentira, agradecía tener autocontrol y ser una persona calmada, sino el Uchiha no seguiría estando en su casa. Tenía que ser racional y escuchar lo que su hijo y el empresario tenían por decir.

Solo rogaba en su interior que su amada Kushina no cometiera una locura, o sino el que saldría lastimado en todo esto sería Naruto.

La Uzumaki veía en cámara lenta como el pelinegro se cercaba a ella y a su esposo. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño a la vez que sentía su respiración siendo más lenta a cada segundo que pasaba.

No _ Sasuke paró su camino para fijarse en la pelirroja _ no te acerques _ escuchó con dificultad hablar a la bermeja.

Oka_san _ Naruto rápidamente se puso al lado de su madre _ oka_san, necesito que escuches a Sasuke, onegai _ rogó a la mayor. Kushina volteó su rostro para ver a su hijo, Naruto hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

La mujer tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión era de decepción y tristeza total. El blondo trató de tomar de las manos a su madre, más esta de manera rápida rechazó el gesto a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos de su lugar.

Kushina _ dijo Minato al ver la escena. Naruto bajó su mirada ante la acción de la mayor, su madre lo estaba rechazando.

Cómo pudiste?, acaso estás loco Naruto?¡ _ gritó la ojiverde para después romper en un llanto lastimero _ por qué Naruto, por qué?¡ _ el ojiazul sentía las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Le dolía demasiado que su madre le gritara. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil manejar la situación, pero le dolía en el alma ver el rostro de decepción de su oka_san.

Señora Uzumaki _ intervino Sasuke, el ojinegro no podía seguir admirando a su pareja en ese estado _ escúcheme, yo… _ antes de que terminara de hablar había sentido un fuerte golpe llegar a su mejilla derecha. Se tocó la zona afectada notando que salía un poco de sangre.

Sasuke¡ _ el menor se acercó con rapidez, para seguidamente tomar el rostro del magnate entre sus manos _ te lastimaste _ dijo preocupado.

No te preocupes, no es nada _ sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sangre que había _ ya ves?, ya pasó _ terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa _ no tienes que poner esa cara Naru_chan.

Baka _ el blondo solo sonrió como lo hacía siempre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla golpeada del mayor.

Pero que haces¡? _ los gritos de Kushina se escucharon de nuevo. El Uzumaki se separó de Sasuke solamente para mirar seriamente a su progenitora _ no lo vuelvas a hacer oka_san, no te das cuenta que al dañar a mi pareja también me haces sufrir a mí _ la bermeja no podía creer lo que le decía su niño.

Naruto nunca le habló de esa manera.

Naruto nunca le respondió.

_Naruto no era así._

Te odio _ soltó la mujer después unos segundos _ te maldigo Uchiha Sasuke¡, eres despreciable¡ _ dijo rencorosamente y en un tono fuerte _ no se qué hiciste para que mi hijo se fijara en ti _ con cada palabra que decía se iba acercando cada vez más al empresario _ pero escúchame bien, Naruto no está solo, nos tiene a mí y a su padre _ las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas _ no nos lo vas a quitar, me entendiste?¡ _ su voz se iba apagando hasta volverse frágil y entrecortada _ él no está solo _ terminó a la vez que le daba golpes al pecho del pelinegro, golpes que en vez de ser fuertes y certeros eran débiles y de poca firmeza.

Oka_san _ Naruto se sentía demasiado mal, se sentía caer en un agujero profundo de tristeza y melancolía absoluta. Era un ser despreciable por haber llevado a su madre a esa situación. Se sintió caer al piso de rodillas, no le importó si se ensuciaba su nuevo traje o si la alfombra lastimaba sus rodillas con esos pequeños picos que tenia. Lo único que estaba en su mente era el llanto lastimero de su madre.

Levántate dobe _ el Uchiha tomó de los brazos a su pareja para ponerlo de pie _ no debes culparte Naruto _ el rubio miró los profundos ojos negros de su novio perdiéndose en estos _ no es tu culpa _ limpió con delicadeza las gordas lagrimas del menor antes de abrazarlo fuertemente aspirando ese inconfundible olor a vainilla que desprendía el ojiazul _ yo estoy aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo arreglaré todo _ un roce de labios bastó para que el Uzumaki recuperara esas fuerzas que creía perdidas.

El menor levantó la cara para poder mirar a su alrededor. Estaban solos. Sus padres ya no estaban en la sala.

Qué fue?...

Tu padre prefirió llevar a tu oka_san a descansar _ Sasuke por unos instantes bajó su mirada. Nada estaba saliendo a lo planeado. Recién habían pasado 10 minutos, y lo único que había conseguido era que su suegra perdiera los papeles y le diera una crisis nerviosa.

_Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien._

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Toma un poco de agua _ Minato le alcanzó el vaso a su esposa junto a un calmante. Kushina empezó a beber lentamente, teniendo como lo único en su mente la figura del Uchiha siendo torturado de distintas maneras. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Veo que estas mejor _ dijo el Namikase erróneamente sin saber lo que pensaba su querida Kushina _ es mejor que te acuestes a descansar, te hará bien _ arropó a su esposa viendo como los efectos de la pastilla empezaban a hacer efecto.

No lo dejes solo Minato _ sus ojos se sentían pesados, su cuerpo ya no le respondía _ no dejes a Naruto solo _ pudo decir antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Nunca lo haré cariño _ tomo una de las manos de la bermeja entre las suyas _ te lo prometo _ dio un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposa.

De manera silenciosa salió de la habitación para encaminarse rumbo a la sala.

Una tarde pesada se le veía venir, aunque pensándolo bien, esta ya había empezado.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Ahora está mejor _ escuchó Minato decir a su hijo. De manera silenciosa se acercó a la entrada de la sala teniendo como vista a Naruto terminando de ponerle una curita en el rostro del Uchiha.

Te dije que estaba bien usuratonkashi _ el pelinegro se acercó a su pareja a tal manera que lo único que los distanciaban eran unos milímetros.

Y yo te digo que no lo estabas _ contestó de manera juguetona el menor antes de empezar con un beso lento y tierno. Sasuke colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro acercando el cuerpo del blondo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Naruto acariciaba la nuca del Uchiha con una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba el torso del ojinegro por encima de la ropa.

Espera dobe _ trato de hablar Sasuke más el rubio lo incitaba con sus caricias a seguir con el ósculo _ estamos en tu casa _ dijo finalmente el mayor con mucha dificultad para después tomar de los hombros a su pareja alejándolo finalmente de su cuerpo.

Minato para esos instantes agradecía de sobremanera al pelinegro de haber detenido ese beso, sino toda su calma y raciocinio se hubieran ido volando a otro lado. Y digamos que el único que podía manejar esa situación de la mejor manera en ese día era él, así que más le convenía a su Naruto controlar esas muestras de afecto que lo hacían pensar cosas que no eran.

_Rogaba a Kami que su niño siguiera siendo virgen. _

Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta entreabierta de la sala para seguidamente volver a caminar hacia la entrada, aunque esta vez hizo notar su presencia a los otros ocupantes. No quería encontrarlos de nuevo en una situación _romántica_.

Naruto _ habló Minato en un tono de voz suave y tranquilo. El menor giró sobre si para poder observar a su oto_san entrar a la habitación _ anda a comer algo, no has almorzado _ dijo en un tono serio pero relajado.

Naruto entendió al instante, su padre quería estar a solar con Sasuke y no había opción de refutar nada.

Yo…está bien _ el pelinegro notó los nervios de su pareja cuando este tocó su mano en una última caricia antes de salir de ahí.

Minato tomó asiento en el sillón principal después de invitar con un gesto de manos a Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo.

Creo que tendremos una larga conversación Uchiha_sama _ habló Minato para seguidamente empezar con lo que sería una de las experiencias más incomodas y no faltaba decir que hasta raras de su vida.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Y esa cara Itachi? _ preguntó Deidara a su esposo. Se subió encima de las piernas del mayor a la vez que acariciaba los largos cabellos de su pareja _ pasó algo malo?.

El Uchiha mayor subió su mirada hacia el rostro de su amado rubio. Deidara era todo para él junto a sus dos pequeños hijos. Había tenido mucha suerte en conseguir a alguien como el ojiazul, le costó bastante convencer al otro a salir con él, no tanto por la diferencia de edades sino más bien que el menor era alguien muy peculiar, por no decir explosivo.

Es sobre Sasuke _ contestó finalmente el ojinegro.

Deidara no tenía que ser un genio para entender que ese _Sasuke_ quería decir más bien: es sobre mi tonto hermano menor y Naruto.

Es que por fin se decidió a ir a presentarse ante sus suegros? _ preguntó irónica y sarcásticamente el menor, más la afirmación de cabeza que recibió por parte de su esposo hizo que casi se callera al piso.

Quééééée?¡, estas bromeando verdad?¡ _ tenía que ser chiste, acaso su cuñado quería morir?.

Yo también me sorprendí al primer momento, pero después de todo iba a pasar, o no? _ Deidara escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse estrepitosamente, sin notarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rojos. Sus peques habían llegado.

Oto_san, oka_san¡ _ exclamaron a la misma ves dos pequeños azabaches de ojos azules.

Minho, Yunho¡ _ exclamó el rubio para después levantarse de las piernas de su pareja y abrazar cariñosamente a sus mellizos _ como estuvo la visita escolar?, disfrutaron el zoológico? _ preguntó a los menores.

Fue genial oka_san¡ _ Yunho que era el mayor de los mellizos sacó la cámara que sus padres le habían dado a él y su hermano para el paseo _ mira¡, son una pareja de leones¡, se parecen a ti y oto_san¡ _ las risas de Minho no se hicieron esperar _ es verdad, son iguales a ustedes _ dijo para después seguir con las carcajadas.

Esperen que los atrape bandidos¡ _ gritó de manera juguetona Deidara haciendo como si fuera a seguir a sus hijos.

Kyaaaaa, corre Yunho¡ _ se escuchó gritar a Minho _ oto_san controla a madre _ dijeron ambos mellizos antes de correr escaleras arriba entre risas y pequeñas bromas.

Crecen rápido _ Itachi abrazó a su esposo poniendo su mentón sobre uno de los hombros del menor _ demasiado _ contestó el otro _ quisiera que se quedaran así de peques _ un pequeño puchero hizo aparición en el rostro del blondo.

Diablos _ dijo en un pequeño susurro el mayor.

Que pasa Ita? _ el pelinegro sonrió sarcásticamente antes de responder _ y yo que le decía a mi ototo que lo último que debía hacer era ocultar su relación _ Deidara arqueó sus cejas al no entender nada.

El Uchiha abrazó de vuelta a su pareja _ tu le darías tu bendición a Yunho o Minho para que salieran con alguien 22 años mayor que ellos?.

Estás loco?¡, sobre mi cadáver¡ nadie se va a aprovechar de mis niños¡ _ gritó indignado el blondo ante la sola mención de la situación.

Los ojos de Itachi se opacaron en una clara muestra de tristeza. Deidara recién se dio cuenta de lo que le trataba de decirle su esposo.

Sabes Dei _ el ojinegro guardó silencio antes de volver a hablar _ creo que yo tampoco lo haría. El ojiazul solo pudo devolverle el abrazo a su pareja.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Como puedo pensar en comida en esta situación _ Naruto caminaba en círculos por la cocina, aunque le sorprendiera a sí mismo, no tenía ganas de espiar la conversación de Sasuke y su oto_san.

Solo espero que todo salga bien _ jaló sus cabellos en una muestra de desesperación _ Kami ayudame¡, no quiero separarme del teme, amo demasiado a ese arrogante pelinegro.

Se recostó sobre la mesa de caoba que había en la cocina para después cerrar sus ojos en un intento de tratar olvidar por unos segundos ese amargo sabor de boca.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Quiero que nos entienda Uchiha_sama, esto no es nada sencillo _ Minato miró directamente a los ojos del pelinegro _ Naruto es hijo único, es todo lo que tenemos yo y Kushina.

El ojinegro pensó adecuadamente cuales debían ser sus palabras, su suegro a simple vista era alguien calmado, más tantos años de experiencia le habían enseñado que ese tipo de personas eran con las cuales se tenía que ser más precavido. Uno nunca sabia que podían estar pensando exactamente.

La figura del Uchiha era de alguien que transmitía elegancia y seguridad. Su postura era recta, casi perfecta a pesar de estar sentado. Minato estaba seguro que Uchiha Sasuke no era cualquier persona, después de todo el y su esposa estaban metidos en el mundo de los negocios, lo cual les había permitido saber bastante sobre la exitosa carrera del pelinegro.

El magnate venia de una familia prestigiosa, el junto a su hermano mayor eran los dueños de las empresas Uchiha Corp. Las ganancias que tenían anualmente eran multimillonarias. Ni hablar de la importancia y poder que tenían sobre el país nipón.

Cualquiera que tuviera un yerno así estaría más que encantado, pero no había que olvidar que por mucha fama y dinero que tuviera el Uchiha, este le llevaba una larga distancia de edad a Naruto.

¡El hombre era solo 7 años menor que él y su esposa¡. Pensar que tu hijo está con alguien que prácticamente es contemporáneo a ti no hace ninguna gracia.

Si algo podía rescatar aparte del éxito del pelinegro, era que siempre había sido una persona conservadora y formal. No se le habían conocido más que dos parejas en toda su vida, y eso que estos no habían sido su novio o novia del Uchiha, sino que tenían la etiqueta de amigos que quedaron con las ganas de tener algo con Uchiha Sasuke. El hombre había sabido cuidar mucho su vida personal, había que elogiar eso.

Por otro lado, después de pensarlo mucho había llegado a una rara pero certera conclusión: a los Uchiha le gustaban rubios y menores. Solo había que recordar a Itachi Uchiha que estaba casado con Deidara, un blondo 10 años menor. Cuando se supo de la relación que había entre ellos fueron la verdadera comidilla de la farándula, durante varios meses se vieron acosados hasta que se casaron y el rubio salió embarazado de mellizos. Recién para ese instante la prensa dejo de seguirlos tanto. Itachi ya se había convertido en un padre ejemplar, envidiado por muchos hombres al tener una joven y bella pareja, y unos hermosos e inteligentes hijos.

Digamos que Sasuke le ganó a su hermano, ya que salía con un chico de solo 18 años de edad, el cual Minato tenía la certeza que tenía todas las virtudes que cualquier persona pediría tener en una pareja.

Su Naruto. Su niño.

¿Cuándo el ser padre se había vuelto tan difícil?.

Soy consciente que no soy lo que esperaban su esposa y usted para Naruto_ empezó a hablar Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba muy sereno y calmado, hablaba pausadamente y con firmeza, como lo hacía cuando tenía que cerrar un importante contrato de la empresa _ solo le pido que me escuche y después usted decidirá qué hacer _ cerró su ojos unos instantes para seguidamente levantarse del sillón para tomar un paquete que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Esto es para usted, no se lo pude dar al presentarnos, creo que las razones ambos la sabemos _ el pelinegro acercó el regalo al rubio mayor, el cual tenía un rostro consternado por lo que acaba de suceder.

¿Acaso el Uchiha trataba de comprarlo?.

Con cuidado Minato tomó el paquete y empezó a ver dentro de este. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Dentro de la caja estaba su vino favorito, uno que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Era el vino que había tomado en su boda.

¿Podría ser que Naruto le comentara al Uchiha sobre su búsqueda?. Al parecer si, y sin saber porque la idea no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa.

_Primer paso completado: _ganarse al suegro con un pequeño regalo. Al fin de cuentas, ¿quién dijo que las estrategias de negocio no se aplican en la vida real?.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Naru hijo _ el menor sintió la voz de su padre lejana. Trató de levantar su cabeza de la mesa en la que había estado recostado en la última hora, más el cansancio que sentía no le permitía hacerlo.

Minato acarició los rubios cabellos de su hijo para después sentarse en el asiento contiguo del otro ojiazul _ voy a salir por un rato Naru_chan _ ante lo dicho por el mayor Naruto finalmente alzó su cabeza mirando interrogante a su oto_san.

¡¿Acaso seguía dormido?, ¿su padre lo iba a dejar a solas con Sasuke?¡. ¡Debía ser una broma¡

Se lo que piensas _ el Namikase entrelazó sus manos poniéndolas debajo de su mentón en un gesto más que relajado _ ya hablé con Uchiha, así que creo que puedo decir que llegamos a un acuerdo _ terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto trataba de entender lo que pasaba. Su oto_san estaba tranquilo, hasta podría decir que feliz. ¡¿Qué rayos había hecho Sasuke?¡

Pero…..no se supone que deberías estar molesto oto_san _ el blondo se jaló sus cabellos por segunda vez en el día. Si seguía así terminaría calvo.

Sabes Naru, después de pensarlo mucho _ tomó la mano del menor entre las suyas _ quise creer en ti hijo, si tú me dices que realmente tu relación con Sasuke es algo que no es pasajero ni es ningún tipo de capricho o idea loca, pues te apoyo _ el Uzumaki no podía creerlo, ¡su oto_san lo apoyaba¡.

¡¿De veras?¡ _ su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca _ ¡gracias papá¡ _ se levantó de su asiento para abrazar al mayor _ ¡gracias, gracias¡.

Si Minato conseguía que su hijo fuera así de feliz, ¿para qué hacer problemas?. Había que aceptar que hacia un gran esfuerzo al aceptar al Uchiha, más Naruto valía eso y mucho más.

Eres una persona responsable y madura para tu edad _ Minato seguía abrazando al otro blondo de manera cariñosa _ por eso confío en ti Naru_chan, sé cómo te hemos criado yo y tu madre, por eso puedo decir que lo que pasó hoy demuestra tu sinceridad conmigo y Kushina. Siempre vas a ser mi pequeño, no lo olvides.

Ese tipo de momentos eran los que Naruto agradecía la comprensión de su padre. Minato nunca lo juzgó en nada, siempre lo apoyo en sus decisiones. Amaba demasiado a su oto_san.

¡Un momento¡.

Oto_san _ dijo el pelirubio mientras se separaba del mayor _ eso…¿ese no es el vino que habías estado buscando? _ señaló con su dedo índice la oscura botella con etiqueta dorada que reposaba abierta junto a una copa de cristal con restos del líquido guinda.

Si, es justo ese _ el Namikase se acercó a la botella para servirse un poco de esta _ Sasuke me la obsequió como regalo de presentación _ tomó un poco de vino a la vez que reflejaba en su rostro el gusto que tenia al probarlo _ es una excelente muestra, ¿no quieres probar un poco? _ ofreció el ojiazul.

Ya veo cuál es tu verdadera razón de aceptar a Sasuke oto_san _ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba un suspiro _ _al parecer le funcionó el plan al teme_ _ pensó el menor antes de sonreír de lado.

Naruto, no quiero que pienses eso, es cierto que me gustó mucho el regalo, más tu sentido de responsabilidad y madurez fue lo que me hizo aceptar tu relación con Sasuke _ habló de manera seria el Namikase.

El estudiante ladeó su rostro y miró a su padre como diciéndole que no le creía.

Están bien _ Minato rió por unos segundos antes de volver hablar _ me prometió traerme más de este ejemplar _ terminó de aceptar para después despedirse de su hijo con un nos vemos mas tarde.

_Y él es el adulto de los dos_ _ dijo sarcásticamente Naruto mientras salía de la cocina en busca de su novio.

Al final su padre si era verdadero hijo de su abuela Tsunade.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Sasuke no podía estar más que contento, había conseguido la aceptación de su suegro, ahora solo faltaba Kushina_san, la cual estaba seguro sería algo complicado más no imposible de lograr.

Hasta el mismo Minato se lo había advertido, la pelirroja era alguien de quien temer cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, era muy terca y cerrada cuando tomaba una decisión.

Flash Back

Sasuke_san, le recomiendo algo, y se lo digo de la mejor manera _ el rubio tenía entre sus manos la botella de vino como si temiera que esta se le escapara _ mi esposa no está en condiciones de aceptar por el momento su relación con mi hijo, ella necesitará tiempo _ pausó por un momento su hablar _ mucho tiempo sería mejor decir _ concluyó a la vez que hacia un gesto pensativo.

¿Tiempo? _ el Uchiha enarcó elegantemente una de sus negras cejas _ ¿cuánto tiempo?.

Ni yo mismo lo sé _ le contestó el otro en un tono de voz bajo _ pero si realmente quiere algo con Naruto, tendrá que aceptar las condiciones que le ponga mi esposa.

El magnate asintió antes de volver a escuchar a su suegro hablar _ y créeme que no la conseguirás con regalos _ finalizó Minato señalando con un gesto el ramo de flores amarillas que yacía olvidado.

Fin de Flash Back

Hmn, pues entonces conseguiré otra forma _ la sonrisa de Sasuke era una competitiva y decidida _ por qué no me van a separar de mi dobe Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Su cabeza aún le dolía un poco, las pastillas aunque sea habían menguado su malestar. Trató de ponerse de pie ayudándose del armario que estaba al costado de su cama. Su adormecido cuerpo se demoró en seguir sus ordenes, más segundos después ya había conseguido llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

_Tenía que ver a su hijo._

Kushina no olvidaba los hechos de hace unas cuantas horas. Lo que había pasado nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza vivirlo, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. Uchiha Sasuke amenazaba con quitarle a su hijo. Apretó fuertemente sus puños tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a sentir.

Maldito _ la pelirroja respiró hondamente y de manera lenta realizó esos ejercicios de respiración que había visto una vez en un programa de televisión _ no lo conseguirás, no dejaré que sigas manipulando a mi hijo.

Sus ojos verdes que generalmente lucían llenos de amor y paz, ahora estaban de un color oscuro y peligroso.

Abrió la puerta y salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo, agradecía en esos momentos el tener esos zapatos que se pegaban al pie. Con ningún tipo de ruido o señal de que estuviera alguien por los pasadizos, la bermeja se hizo camino por su casa.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Ahora si me siento más tranquilo _ Naruto abrazó fuertemente al mayor, fundiéndose en un cálido y por qué no decir hasta necesitado gesto de cariño _ por lo menos mi padre nos apoya, no de la manera que hubiera deseado, pero en fin _ dijo el blondo recordando la extraña obsesión de su oto_san por los vinos.

Sí, es verdad _ contestó el pelinegro _ realmente debemos agradecer que mi _suegro_ tenga una debilidad que no sea su familia _ su sonrisa ladeada made in Uchiha hizo aparición. Naruto suspiró derrotado _ no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso _ habló aún entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

Dobe _ besó sus rubios cabellos empezando así con un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a los rosados labios del menor. Primero solo rozo la boca del otro como si jugara, para después dar inicio a un hambriento ósculo. La lengua de Naruto no se hizo de esperar, y buscó a su compañera de manera rápida para entrelazarse entre sí.

El Uzumaki _amaba_ esos besos, el sentir a su novio desearlo con un solo beso era demasiado para él. Las expertas manos de Sasuke recorrían el cuerpo del ojiazul entreteniéndose en tocar la piel bajo la celeste camisa. Sus miembros se rozaban constantemente generando que el caluroso ambiente se torneara más lujurioso aún.

Nee Sasu, no debemos _ Naruto realmente trataba de separarse del cuerpo del empresario _ alguien podría vernos _ el que el Uchiha tocara su nalgas de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo no ayudaba para nada en su intento de escape _ Ahhh, no.

Sasuke no podía evitar el sonreír, el tener a su niño así era un verdadero deleite para él. su blondo estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca hinchada por los besos y sus ojos, esos ojos azules ya estaban ensombrecidos por la pasión.

Dio un último beso para seguidamente acomodarse su ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El estudiante no podía creerlo. Y él que pensaba que Sasuke no le haría caso, al parecer su Uchiha si tenía algo de pudor después de todo.

¿Por qué me miras así dobe? _ preguntó el mayor a la vez que se pasaba una mano por sus negruzcos cabellos.

Por nada teme, son cosas mías _ movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto _ no creía que me harías caso, eso es todo _ el magnate viró los ojos ante lo dicho por el otro.

Estamos en tu casa, con tu madre en ella dobe, ¿acaso me crees capaz de no saber controlarme? _ el rubio asintió al instante sin dudar.

Que mal concepto tienes de mi usuratonkashi _ el blondo rió antes de volver a abrazar al pelinegro _ es una broma teme _ dijo rozando los labios del otro _ no me tientes Naruto _ avisó el Uchiha.

Está bien _ contestó de mala gana el kitsune inflando sus mejillas en un puchero por demás tierno.

Dobe _ volvió a decir el mayor.

¡¿Qué?¡ _ respondió desafiante.

No dejare que nos separen _ Naruto enfocó sus orbes en los del pelinegro _ te lo prometo Naru _ habló serio y claro.

Teme _ su voz se quebró y sus ojos se escocieron por las ganas de llorar.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

_Te lo prometo_ _Naru __ escuchó Kushina, por el tono de voz podía jurar que era ese maldito pelinegro.

Como pudo asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la sala tratando de que los otros ocupantes no se percataran de que los estaba espiando.

_Su Naruto_ estaba siendo abrazado por ese Uchiha, las ganas de matar en ese momento al magnate no se hicieron de esperar.

Cálmate Kushina, cálmate _ se repitió mentalmente dándose apoyo mutuo. No podía descontrolarse, tenía que guardar la compostura aunque no quisiera.

Soy muy consciente de que mi oka_san no te aceptara de buenas a primeras teme _ Naruto se alejó del ojinegro para poder sentarse _ ella generalmente es una persona dulce y tierna, nunca la había visto comportarse como hoy _ se tomó sus cabellos es un gesto de frustración e incertidumbre _ así que no sé cómo se comportara de aquí para adelante.

Esperemos que no sea algo tan malo _ Sasuke se sentó junto al blondo tomando una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya _ lo único de lo que te puedo asegurar es que no te voy a dejar solo dobe _ el ojiazul le regaló al bruno una de esas brillantes y deslumbrantes sonrisas que eran exclusivas para él.

Sé que lo harás teme _ Kushina no esperaba presenciar algo así, ¡su niño se estaba besando con ese Uchiha¡, las nauseas que ya había dejado de lado volvieron a ella.

¡Kyaaaaaaaa, esto no puede ser¡ _ susurró enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos _ ¡no, no y no¡ _ se alejó de la sala tratando de calmarse.

Se mantuvo parada abrazando así misma por lo que le parecieron años. No estaba bien, _para nada._ _ Lo que daría por tener una máquina del tiempo _ dijo para sí misma _ así hubiera evitado todo esto.

Sasuke¡ _ se escuchó por todo el pasadizo. Kushina se agachó para no ser notada. Desde su sitio pudo captar como su niño y el azabache caminaban juntos rumbo a la salida de la casa. Las manos entrelazadas fue otro golpe bajo a su persona.

Para su suerte, el rugir del motor de un carro segundos después le aseguró lo que esperaba desde hace horas.

_Hasta que por fin se fue. _Recién para ese momento podía darse el lujo de relajarse un poco, solo un poco.

Kyaaa¡, oka_san¡ _ la Uzumaki al oírse nombrada borró su pensamiento anterior.

Relaja_, si claro_, quien la viera ahora corriendo como una loca hacia su cuarto no lo creería para nada.

Se tiró a su cama como si fuera su único salvavidas, y en un dos por tres estaba arropada y con la apariencia de estar dormida como todo un bebé.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de a pocos, como si la persona detrás de esta temiera por entrar. Naruto estaba nervioso, el ver a su oka_san luego de todo lo que pasó no era algo para lo que estaba preparado.

El blondo lanzó un suspiro de calma al ver a su madre aun descansando. Se acercó con pasos cortos hacia la mujer, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Oka_san _ empezó a hablar en tono bajo _ perdóname por lo de hoy. El ojiazul se sentía un cobarde por decirle eso a su madre cuando estaba dormida _ yo….te juro que no quería causarte ningún disgusto, eres lo que más amo en este mundo junto a papá y Sasuke.

Kushina se mordió la lengua al escuchar el último nombre, el volver a escuchar de la boca de su hijo esa palabra no le hacía nada bien.

Quiero…..quiero que sepas que no voy a darme por vencido _ el menor cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse _ yo lo amo madre, lo amo demasiado _ su voz se quebró _ sé que estoy siendo un mal hijo al decir esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, Sasuke es mi vida mamá, yo de verdad, de verdad necesito que me apoyes _ sus lagrimas caían abundantes por sus rosadas mejillas _ necesito a mi madre junto a mí en estos momentos.

¿Kami_sama, por qué me haces esto? _ pensaba en su interior la bermeja. El oír a su pequeño llorar de esa manera la mataba internamente, era peor que cualquier castigo físico.

Te necesito oka_san, si tú me dices que lo que estoy haciendo está bien entonces no necesito nada más _ Naruto tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas _ lo que digan los demás no será importante si es que tu y mi oto_san me apoyan _ su voz se apagaba con cada segundo que pasaba _ por favor, por favor acéptalo madre.

Kushina ya no podía más, se le rompía el corazón con cada llanto del ojiazul. Había tomado una decisión, por el bien de su hijo y la de todos.

_Solo espero que esto sea lo mejor. Espero…..deseo que me sepas comprender Naruto._

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Saludos?, tomatazos?, todo es bien recibido. Vuelvo después de un buen tiempo, realmente siento la demora, pero la universidad me tiene absorbida, justo ahora estoy con muchos trabajos y exámenes, pero me di una escapadita en horas de la madrugada XD.

Si aun después de todo desean dejarme un comentario, o lo que sea, yo estoy más que agradecida.

Los quiero a todos mis lectores, sin ustedes realmente no seguiría con los fics :D

Nos vemosssssssss. Besos y abrazos¡


End file.
